Can't Stay Away
by AngelDusterBuster
Summary: *Now Finished* Five years ago Harry Potter dissapeared without a trace. But when the current situation in the magical world pulls him back to everything he ran from will he be able to deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Shocking Discovery  
  
  
Five years have passed since the disappearance of Harry James Potter. After years of searching most had given up. Even those closet to him Hermione, Ron, and Sirius had gone on with their lives long ago. They still of course had a spot in their hearts where they longed to hear from the boy who had changed their lives forever. But one cannot live in the past and forget about the future, so they moved on with life with an empty feeling deep inside.   
  
Through the separation from Harry, Ron and Hermione had grown closer to each other then ever before. They'd gotten engaged shortly after leaving Hogwarts. No wedding had been planned for several months though. Ron had refused to believe Harry wasn't coming back. He wanted Harry to be his best man. Finally when all were starting to believe Harry Potter was really gone, Ron was forced to select someone to replace where Harry should've stood the day he got married.  
  
Not long after they had their first child, a boy who Ron had wanted to name Harry in remembrance of his best friend. After arguing for a few minutes, Hermione had convinced Ron that in doing that he would wouldn't be moving on. And that every time he looked at their son he would think of Harry, which would be painful for the both of them. Finally they agreed on a name, Nathan. Nathan James Weasley.   
  
The threat of Voldemort had died out with Harry's disappearance. Ron and Hermione knew better. He, just like them was searching for Harry. And it was just a matter of who found him first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potter!", boomed the voice of Richard Edwards, "In my office now!"  
  
"Coming sir...", Harry Potter responded accidentally knocking a stack of papers off of his desk.  
  
Ignoring them, he quickly walked into Richard Edwards, he's bosses office. When he walked into the huge office he took a seat in a chair he thought was much to large for an office.  
  
"You yel...I mean you asked for me?", Harry caught himself.  
  
"Potter, is there some problem I should know about?", Richard suddenly looked up at Harry.  
  
"Not that I know of sir", Harry nervously answered.  
  
"Do you know what this is Harry?", Richard held up a paper Harry recognized.  
  
"That's the ad I finished up a few days ago", Harry responded shocked as he saw his boss put a big red x over it.  
  
"That was the ad you finished up a few days ago. Your losing your touch Potter. I practically brought you in off the streets and this is how you repay me? This is an ad agency, were looking for fresh new ideas, and you're running out of them", Richard explained.  
  
"Just give me one more chance...I'll make it better", Harry pleaded.  
  
"Because of the nice guy I am...I'll give you one last chance to show me the reason I hired you. You bomb this time, and you're out of a job"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione? I'm home!", Ron called out as he picked up his four year old son Nathan who was playing on the floor.  
  
"Daddy!", Nathan called out.  
  
"Where's mommy Nate?", Ron asked his son.  
  
"Mommy's cooking in the kitschen", Nathan smiled.  
  
"That's never good is it?", Ron laughed as he carried his son into the kitchen where a large mess awaited. There were pots and pans everywhere, and within the mess stood Hermione.  
  
"Honestly Hermione why do you bother with all this? You could have a nice tasty meal in...", Ron started as she turned to stare at him.  
  
"Ron! There are some things I just want to do myself", Hermione half smiled as she took some cookies out of the oven.  
  
"Cooooookies!", Nathan bellowed as his father set him down.  
  
"Nathan you know the rules no cookies until after supper", Hermione explained, "and honestly Ron could you keep him out when I have the oven open?"  
  
"Nice to see you to honey", Ron took his coat off and went to the closet and hung it up.  
  
"I'm sorry.... long day at work. The new nurse...she doesn't know anything. I wonder how she got the job to start. She's a total ditz", Hermione sighed.  
  
"I have to fly into Chicago for the weekend", Ron added.  
  
"Chicago? Why?", Hermione asked picking Nathan up and putting him away from reach from the cookies.  
  
"Oh this time somebody seems to have left a bewitched computer into the hands of a muggle. My job is to go retrieve it", Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron...you haven't had to leave the country for something like this in years usually the new people do that sort of thing...is everything alright at work?", Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Oh yes, of course you know Mr. Bradley adores me for some reason. There's just been a shortage in employees lately, so I volunteered. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"I guess not, I'll just have to get a babysitter for Saturday, but I'll be home on Sunday", Hermione replied, "Want me to help you pack?"  
  
"Hermione I'm twenty-two years old. I think I can handle it", Ron joked.  
  
"If I don't want to be sending something express mail...I'd better help you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following afternoon when Ron arrived in Chicago, he was quite tired. He hated flying but it was the easiest way of getting somewhere nowadays. He'd hoped to maybe do his job and get an early flight back tomorrow morning instead of Sunday. He hated leaving Hermione and Nathan but sometimes he had to do things he didn't want to.   
  
After grabbing his luggage and getting his rental car, he wished he could just go back to the hotel, like he'd planned. He just wanted to get the trip over with so he looked one more time at the address. ABC Ad Agency. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Sure enough a few minutes later he saw a big building with a sign reading ABC Ad Agency.   
As he walked into the building he went directly to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me...do you know where I could find the person in charge of computer programming?" Ron politely asked.  
"Is anyone expecting you?", the girl at the front desk asked, "because the person in charge of that isn't here. There's someone up there I'm sure but they aren't in charge just filling in"  
  
"Yes, I talked someone on the phone", Ron lied.  
  
"Well in that case 3rd floor, room 101", the girl added.  
  
"Thanks", Ron smiled as he quickly ran up the stairs avoiding elevator traffic. When he reached the third floor he checked the office numbers...105, 104, 103, 102, then 101 came into view. Not bothering to knock he walked inside, and got the surprise of a lifetime.  
  
"Harrry?", Ron stopped in his tracks turning pale.  
  
"Can I help you?", Harry asked not looking up.  
  
Instinctively Ron ran over to Harry side and hugged him. Harry not seeing who it was in the first place was taken by surprise.  
  
"Excuse me! But do I know you?", Harry snapped as he was released. Then he stared into the eyes of reality. The person hugging him was Ron Weasley.   
  
Author's Note: After being asked by many for a sequel here it is. This is just the beginning, but I still want to know what you think. So please rewiew! 


	2. Walking into the Past

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Walking into the Past  
  
  
  
  
For a second Harry stood in shock. Unable to believe that somehow he'd been found. He'd been so careful in leaving. And now standing right in front of him was the one person who could ruin his newfound life.   
  
"What are you doing here", Harry snapped in a monotone voice.  
  
"Not expecting to see you", Ron responded starting palely at Harry.  
  
"Well it's not my picnic either, why don't you just leave and we'll forget this happened", Harry commanded.  
  
"I don't think so...your coming back with me", Ron shook his head.  
  
"I'm not five I'll stay and go wherever I want", Harry laughed.  
  
"This isn't a joking matter! I'm not exactly giving you a choice", Ron pointed to his wand.  
  
"Is that a threat Ron?", Harry stood up.  
  
"That's not a threat that's an order", Ron warned.  
  
"Oh, aren't we superior", Harry answered sarcastically, "I'm quite surprised at how long it took you to find me actually. I was beginning to think you didn't care"  
  
"Come on Harry, we've got a plane to catch", Ron grabbed his friends thin arm, "still don't eat properly do you?"  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm not going anywhere's with you Weasley", Harry snapped his arm back.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione can teach you proper habits", Ron continued ignoring Harry.  
  
"You're loving this", Harry frowned.  
  
"I just want my best friend back", Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"Oh, and who's that?", Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"We'll talk on the plane"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowing there was no way out, hesitantly Harry boarded the plane with Ron. For a moment he closed his eyes thinking of the past he was about to jump back into. Every reason he'd had for leaving in the first place was floating through his mind. Ron seemed to notice his uneasiness and place his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"They might be mad, but they still love you Harry", Ron muttered softly.  
  
"I can't do this, I'm not going back", Harry stood up.  
  
"Yes you can, and yes you are", Ron pulled him back into his seat, "what's wrong with you I've never seen you so tense"  
  
"I'm not a fan of flying", Harry explained.  
  
"Well step one is breathe", Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yea?", Ron smiled at him.  
  
"Why...why aren't you mad at me?", Harry managed to get the courage to ask.  
  
"Oh, I am. Believe me I am", Ron sighed.  
  
"Oh, well sorry", Harry muttered.  
  
"What'd you say?", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I said sorry", Harry responded.  
  
"Yeah, your sorry for giving me and everyone else five years of pain? You could've at least written us. Let us know that you were okay", Ron snapped.  
  
"I know...but you've gotta hear me out. I can't handle the Harry Potter lifestyle you all think I can. I'm sorry but I just can't", Harry replied.  
  
"Nobody expects you to perform miracles Harry", Ron answered.  
  
"Yes they did. They had my whole future planned out Ron", Harry explained.  
  
"Promise me next time someone tries to take over your life, you won't flee off to another country", Ron asked.  
  
"Ron...", Harry started.  
  
"Promise me Harry!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Alright...I promise", Harry responded.  
  
"As sincere as you tried to make that sound...I don't know I trust you anymore"  
  
For the rest of the flight, they remained silent. Ron had to admit he was happy, and found comfort in sitting next to Harry. He hoped Harry felt the same. When they arrived in front of Ron's house about an hour later, Ron paused for a moment.  
  
"Harry...there's ah some things you should know", he started.  
  
"Oh?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well Hermione's already going to be freaked out...but there's more", Ron explained.  
  
"Oh you guys are still together then?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry...were married", Ron explained.  
  
"Oh...wow...that's a shocker", Harry turned pale.  
  
"The wedding was postponed about a year hoping we'd find you. We wanted you to be there", Ron continued as he saw the front door open, "Oh shoot, Harry stay here"  
  
"Nathan...where's mommy?", Ron asked gently.  
  
"Mommy's doing laundry", Nathan smiled at his dad, "Daddy who's that man?"  
  
"Harry", he whispered to himself glaring at his best friend who had gotten out of the car.  
  
"Harry, I think I should talk to Hermione before you go in there", Ron explained.  
  
"You have a kid?", Harry turned to an even paler shade.  
  
"Let's go inside", Ron said as the three of them went into the house, "Harry this is Nathan....um I'll be back.  
  
"Do you know my daddy?", Nathan asked sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sorta", Harry responded.  
  
"Cause I meeted daddy's friends at the party, and you weren't there", Nathan continued.  
  
"What party is that?", Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius's birthday party. He's my daddy's friend", Nathan answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron...what are you doing back so soon?", Hermione jumped up when he walked into the room.  
  
"You'll never believe this Hermione", Ron smiled.  
  
"What?", Hermione asked.  
  
"I found Harry", Ron hugged Hermione.  
  
"Harry? Where is he?", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Upstairs with Nate", Ron responded as he watched Hermione run up the stairs.  
  
"Harry!", she cried tears pouring down her face as she saw him. She ran to his side and hugged him.  
  
"Hermione...it's nice to see you too but I can't breathe", Harry gasped for air.  
  
Suddenly the mood in the room changed. "Never leave me again!", Hermione yelled as she slapped Harry.  
  
"I have to...I have a job and a life in Chicago", Harry explained.  
  
"No, your life is here", Hermione instructed.  
  
"Daddy", Nathan screamed from the doorway, "Sirius is here"  
  
"Ron...you didn't", Harry started to shake.  
  
"Of course I didn't he comes over every once in a while", Ron explained.  
  
"I'm not ready", Harry pleaded.  
  
"It's okay Harry...just go upstairs", Hermione pointed to the stairway.  
  
Nathan's small but loud voice was heard from the doorway, "Daddy's new friend Harry is here"  
  
"Nathan!", Ron gasped.  
  
Harry felt himself sit down on the couch as his godfather came into view. He hadn't expected all this so soon, it was too overwhelming.   
  
"Sirius...can I talk to you", Ron pulled him away from the view of Harry.  
  
"What's he doing here?", Sirius yelled.  
  
"Nathan honey go to your room", Hermione instructed.  
  
"No...I want to stay here", Nathan screamed.  
  
"Nathan go upstairs!", Ron yelled.  
  
"You didn't have to yell at him!", Hermione snapped at Ron as she ran upstairs after a crying Nathan.  
  
"Hermione...", Ron started, "Look Sirius I went to Chicago for work and I found him. And as much as you want to run in there and scream his head off...I think it's enough for him to deal with me and Hermione today"  
  
"He's my godson if I want to talk to him I will", Sirius said angrily.  
  
"It's okay Ron", came Harry's voice from the corner of the room.  
  
"Keep an open mind", Ron whispered to Sirius as he walked out of the room.  
  
For a moment Sirius stared at Harry. Unable to think of anything to stay. It was Harry that broke the silence.  
  
"Go ahead yell at me, I'm waiting", Harry said.  
  
"Harry...I don't want to yell at you", Sirius answered surprising Harry, "I just want to know what happened"  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad that everyone seems to like the sequel so far! Thanks to:  
  
Hyper Princess- Wow I'm scared lol! In all seriousness, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
ShadowSaber126- Yep I sure did!  
  
Pathetic Invader- Thanks, and I tried my hardest!  
  
Phoenix- I'm glad you like it.   
  
Nicky- You're the greatest! I think you've read every single on of my stories. And that makes me feel so great! And that you review...well now that's even better!  
  
Prongsjr-It doesn't look like you're waiting for chapter 2 any longer!  
  
Adam-I'm glad you like my stories. It means much more to me to hear that then you probably think.  
  
Avidia-I'm glad you like my other stories too! And I'm even glader (honestly if that's even a word) that you review!  
  
niffler86- Well I try my hardest!  
  
Aya G- You'll just have to keep reading!  
  
Well this ends chapter two! Please remember to review! The more reviews I get the faster I write! 


	3. Out of Practice

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Out of Practice  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening the stress of the day had worn Harry out terribly. But still he sat awake in the room Hermione had set him up in. He could almost make out the words of the three people arguing not far away. They seemed distant but yet comforting to not be spending another night alone.   
  
He stared out the window into the night's sky. He'd often wondered what it'd be like to stare into the sky from this part of the world again. Suddenly he heard a small creaking noise coming from the doorway. He turned surprised and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"Harry? Your still up?", Hermione whispered from the doorway.  
  
"So are you", Harry noted turning towards her.  
  
"Yes, but...are you all right you look a little pale", Hermione noticed.  
  
"I'm probably just tired", Harry assured her.  
  
"Come here", Hermione commanded motioning to the bed.  
  
"What?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"Everyone needs someone to take care of them Harry, and that's what we want to do for you", Hermione continued.  
  
"I'm fine on my own", Harry snapped.  
  
"There's no doubt in my mind that you're not", Hermione mentioned, "Now come here"  
  
Harry obeyed; quietly he crawled underneath the blankets on the bed. Hermione put her hand on his forehead and jumped back.  
  
"Harry, your burning up!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione? Where'd you go?", Ron called.  
  
"In here", she replied, "go get a cold washcloth"  
  
"Hermione, I'm fine!", Harry sat up to fast.  
  
"No your not...you sick Harry. Now please, lie down", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What's going on?", came Sirius's voice.  
  
"Nothing...just leave me alone", Harry moaned.  
"Nothing? Harry's sick", Hermione said grabbing the washcloth from Ron.  
  
Hermione placed it on Harry's forehead, "Couldn't you have made it a little colder?"  
  
"Harry...that thing its ice cold", Hermione responded.  
  
"I am fine, just let me sleep", Harry pleaded.  
  
"Alright but if your not better in the morning...", Hermione started.  
  
"I will be. Traveling always has some sort of affect on me", Harry explained.  
  
"Come on Hermione", Ron whispered.  
  
"Goodnight Harry", Hermione muttered shutting his door.  
  
"I don't trust him", Sirius said when the three got downstairs.  
  
"Neither do I", Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm staying the night.... I'm not taking the chance that he's going to leave again", Sirius explained.  
  
"He's sick, he's not going anywhere", Hermione reminded the two men.  
  
"You think that'd stop him?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Have a little faith in Harry. I know your angry at him, we all are but he needs us", Hermione explained.  
  
"She's right. Voldemort's still out there, and when he finds out Harry's back he's going to come after him. He knows Harry's out of practice", Ron agreed.  
  
"Which gives me all the more reason to make sure he stays here", Sirius responded.  
  
"I think it's a good idea", Ron stated, "As much as I want to trust Harry...I don't. We let him get away once, and that's not going to happen again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later when Harry was sure Hermione and Ron would be in bed, he got up and quietly walked down the stairs. He had to call the airport to make airline reservations. He was just about to the phone when a light clicked on.  
  
"Harry?", came Sirius's voice.  
  
"You sleep here too?", Harry asked.  
  
"What are you doing up?", Sirius commanded.  
  
"Making a phone call", Harry replied.  
  
"To whom?", Sirius asked.  
  
"The airport", Harry started dialing.  
  
Sirius grabbed the phone from Harry's grasped and slammed in down onto the table. Taking Harry by surprise he harshly grabbed him arm.  
  
"You aren't going back to Chicago Harry", Sirius said roughly.  
  
"Yes, I am. That's where my life is now Sirius", Harry replied.  
  
"Harry you've got a shitty job, no girlfriend, and no kids. Exactly what life do you have in Chicago?", Sirius asked.  
  
"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend!", Harry snapped.  
  
"Go back upstairs", Sirius put his hand on Harry's forehead, "Your fever seems to have gone down. Get some rest"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do", Harry pushed Sirius's hand away.  
  
"I'm your godfather, I'll tell you what to do if I want to", Sirius explained.  
  
"I am not a child anymore! Law says I don't have to listen to you anymore. Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I didn't still have birthdays. I'm not seventeen, I'm twenty-two!", Harry said angrily.  
  
"I know you are Harry. Believe me each birthday of yours that went by was an even harder day to get through. Everyone prayed everyday that you'd come home. For two years we searched for you. So don't tell me you think you were forgotten, that I don't know how old you are. Because me and every other person you know didn't forget you", Sirius said.  
  
"I'm going back to bed", Harry muttered.  
  
"Good you'll need your rest for tomorrow", Sirius replied.  
  
"What'd you say?", Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, were going to Hogwarts", Sirius explained.  
  
"And what makes you think that?", Harry snapped.  
  
"I'm sure there's a few people there who'd like to have a word with you", Sirius explained, "and you want to pick up your diploma don't you?"  
  
"Not really", Harry answered.  
  
"I'm going to be straight with you Harry. Your out of practice Voldemort knows that. He's going to hunt you down, and your not going to be ready. So the safest place for you right now, is Hogwarts", Sirius continued.  
  
"What are you saying?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm saying until Professor Dumbeldore decides exactly what were going to do, you'll be staying at Hogwarts for your own safety"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was furious when he woke up again the next morning. Nothing in Ron and his conversations had said anything about going to Hogwarts.   
  
"Hello Ron", Harry muttered sitting down at the table across from him.  
  
"Oh, morning Harry", Ron smiled looking up from his newspaper.  
  
"Ron, I've got a question", Harry started.  
  
"Sure, what is it Harry?", Ron asked.  
  
"No where's in my agreement to coming here did you say anything about picking up right where I left off", Harry continued.  
  
"I'm not reading you Harry...what are you saying?", Ron asked confused.  
  
"I'm saying you didn't tell me by coming back I'd be once again fighting off the bad guys. Starting with living at Hogwarts!", Harry snapped.  
  
"Hey...that wasn't my idea", Ron assured Harry.  
  
"I'm not going to Hogwarts", Harry replied.  
  
"You have to, you're not exactly safe staying with us", Ron explained.  
  
"I'm going back to Chicago", Harry stated.  
  
"Not if Sirius has anything to do with it your not", Ron half smiled.  
  
"Where is he anyway?", Harry asked.  
  
"I imagine he's packing some things for you to take along to Hogwarts", Ron suggested.  
  
"This is unbelievable...now I know exactly why I left", Harry muttered.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that", Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"Ah Harry you're up", came Sirius's voice.  
  
"Aren't you bright", Harry muttered.  
  
"We'd better get going Harry. If we don't show up when I told them we would, they might think something's wrong", Sirius explained.  
  
"Well something is wrong, I'm being held hostage by a bunch of idiots", Harry snapped.  
  
"I wouldn't go spreading that rumor Harry. People will think you went insane or something", Ron laughed, "we'll come visit you"  
  
"Oh do feel free to forget to", Harry added.  
  
"Are you done making yourself look like an idiot yet Harry?", Sirius asked.  
  
Harry glared at Sirius and replied, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be to go to prison"  
  
"Trust me, it's far from prison", Sirius explained.  
  
"Okay well how about we trade lives for a day and see what you think then?", Harry asked.  
  
Sirius was quiet for a moment before replying, "Fine then, come along my little convict it's time to go"  
  
  
Author's Note: Just in case you aren't currently reading my story Shades of Blue and Yellow, I'll tell you exactly why this chapter was both short, and much overdue. I've been really busy with this project with school. We have to write a 16-page book. So, by the time I'm done working on that for the night please understand I really don't feel like writing more. I'm pretty much done writing that though, so things should get back to normal. Now to my thank yous:  
  
Nicky: Well I'm glad you like the stories I write. Hermione and Ron both know Harry doesn't have the life he wants in Chicago. Harry doesn't really know what he wants right now. They're just trying to guide him into seeing, he belongs in their world.  
  
Midnight Auror: Yeah, I'd recommend that. Even though pretty much right now you might understand most of the story, as the plot moves along you may start to get confused.  
  
Aqualaria: Thanks  
  
Mages of Fire: Cried really? Write another sequel? Well this one isn't quite finished yet and if there will be another sequel...hmm as of right now not likely.  
  
Indus: Out of love, well of course!  
  
Char: I don't plan on stopping! So you're in luck!  
  
DB: I plan to!  
  
Hermione Cartwright: I'm glad you think it's cool!  
  
HMG: No he didn't have family in Chicago  
  
Flenebean: Your favorites list? Well Thanks!  
  
The New Marauder: I always try!  
  
Pennies From Heaven: I know what you mean. I hate waiting!  
  
Anneliese: Wow that's a lot of verys!   
  
ShadowSaber126: I tried too!  
  
ADJ: True, but Harry doesn't want to live that way. He wants to start his life over, not use money from his past to buy his future.  
  
Prongsjr: Yippee chapter three is there!  
  
Adam: Wait to further! Oh wait, now you have to wait for chapter four....  
  
Amy: They've both been updated as of today.  
  
Hyper Princess: Still staring? Cause that's a long time to stare at your screen!  
  
Well thanks for all the reviews and as always continue to review! Let's see if this story can get more reviews then my other ones! 


	4. Life at Hogwarts

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Life at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
It was only about an hour later that Harry found himself sitting in his old headmaster's office. Over and over he'd heard speeches of how he'd been missed. They seemed a little bit faker each time. He was only half listening to Sirius and Professor Dumbeldore talking when the conversation turned to him.  
  
"Harry I know this isn't exactly how you want to spend the next few weeks or months...however long it takes. But we need a new plan, and this is the only way we can keep you safe", explained Dumbeldore.  
  
"I'm not doubting your judgment", Harry added.  
  
"Yes, well since we don't want another emm...slip up and Sirius isn't available to watch you night and day we had to come up with another solution", Dumbeldore continued.  
  
"We had your best interests at heart of course", Sirius jumped in.  
  
"You'll be under the careful eye of our defense professor", Dumbeldore noted.  
  
Harry laughed loudly, "You're kidding right? This is a joke!"  
  
"I assure you Harry this is no joke", Dumbeldore explained.  
  
"HELLO", Harry shouted, "How dense are you people! I don't exactly intend to stick around here"  
  
"It isn't safe for you to be anywhere's but here Harry", Sirius stated.  
  
"If you couldn't find me then how would Voldemort", Harry joked.  
  
"Why don't we go find Professor...em why don't we go find where you'll be staying Harry", Sirius advised.  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea Sirius", Dumbeldore agreed.  
  
"Come on Harry follow me", Sirius instructed.  
  
Slowly Harry staggered behind Sirius as they walked out of the all to familiar room and into the Hogwarts corridors. Memories flooded through his mind. Both good and bad memories of thing such as, Hermione, Ron, quidditch. A part of him had wanted to stick things out. Stay and graduate, continue the life he had started. But now as he was faced with the same circumstances...this time there was no way out.  
  
Sirius stopped at what Harry knew as the defense arts teacher's office. He remembered it from the few times he'd been there. Never under the best moments of his life.   
"Well I'd say wait here but I'm not sure I trust you", Sirius stared at Harry.  
  
"Ha ha", Harry muttered.  
  
Sirius paused for a moment before knocking on the door. Then he heard someone rush to answer the door. Suddenly the door popped open and a voice embraced Harry warmly.  
  
"Harry...", it softly muttered, "Thank god your okay"  
  
Harry felt arms around him and for the first time in a long time felt comfort in such an embrace.  
  
"Pro...Professor Lupin", Harry muttered.  
  
"What'd you think they canned good old Lupin?", Remus smiled.  
  
"Well no...I just didn't think anyone would stick around for this job so long", Harry explained.  
  
"I've gotta get going", Sirius stated.  
  
"Oh, so soon?", Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah sorry. Promise me I'll see you soon Harry", Sirius asked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?", Harry joked.  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later this week", Sirius noted looking towards Harry.  
  
"I'll be here", Harry assured Sirius.  
  
"Whoa look at the time...I've got a class in less then five minutes", Remus said stunned, "The deal is that you have to come along Harry, but if you just want to sit in the back you can", Remus explained.  
  
"Um...alright", Harry started following his old Professor.  
  
"Ah the 5th years...some of them ask a lot of questions Harry if they bug you just ignore them", Remus explained.  
  
"I think I can handle it", Harry laughed.  
  
"Well if you say so, here we are", Remus said walking into the classroom and muttering his usual, "Morning class"  
  
"Morning Professor Lupin", they answered as if they were robots.  
  
"Class this is Harry Potter", Remus pointed in Harry's direction, "I expect you to treat him with the same respect you treat me"  
  
"Which is none?", laughed a student from the back of the room.  
  
"Exactly Michael. Now today...", Remus started as the class moaned.  
  
"What? What is it?", Remus asked.  
  
"Sir", another student raised their hand, "it isn't everyday Harry Potter comes to your defense class. Aren't we going to be able to ask him questions?"  
  
Remus stared at Harry for a moment as if considering the thought finally he decided, "Not today Emma, I'm sorry"  
  
"Why not? What's he to scared?", a voice popped up.  
  
"Ronny, were moving on", Remus answered.  
  
For the rest of the class Harry sat in the back of the room. Was he really scared? For five years he wondered what it would be like if he ever came back to the wizarding world. He wasn't sure what was scarier, being back or fearing the worst of what had become of Voldemort while he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening Harry was nervously approaching the great hall when he saw Remus coming his way. He sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to go in there alone. The same thing had happened in each class. Everyone wanted to know where he'd been and why he came back. Each step he made he feared someone would be calling him name wanting information.  
  
"There you are Harry I've been looking for you", Remus smiled.  
  
Even the small gesture of a smile comforted Harry, "I've been hiding from people"  
  
"It'll get better. You know how it is around here, whenever there's news everyone gets excited", Remus reminded Harry, and "if I remember you, Hermione, and Ron would've been just the same as all these kids You'd probably be the worst"  
  
"Ha ha ha", Harry glared as they neared the entrance to the great hall.  
"Come on Harry, I'm beginning to think it was your fault and the Dursley's that you were such a small kid. Even on your own you don't look like you eat", Remus studied Harry's still teenage like figure.  
  
Harry followed his old Professor into the great hall. He felt as if the room went silent as he entered. All eyes were on him and he and Remus sat down.   
  
"Snape at 3:00", Remus whispered to Harry.  
  
"Oh great", Harry replied.  
  
"Mr. Potter even when you don't go to this school you cause trouble", came an all to familiar hateful voice.  
  
"Professor Snape", Harry half laughed, "Nice to see you too"  
  
"Remus there are some students from your house causing trouble in the halls". Snape spat out.  
  
"Severus I'm sure your quite capable of taking care of them", Remus smiled.  
  
"On the contrary yes I am, but being it's Weasley I thought you'd like to take care of it", Snape snapped.  
  
"Ron's kid isn't eleven", Harry said confused.  
  
"Thank your for reminding me that there is another Weasley coming to Hogwarts Potter", Snape said angrily.  
  
"Professor, being that I'm graduated an all don't you think that you can just call me Harry?", Harry asked.  
  
"You never officially graduated", Snape reminded Harry.  
  
"So, I missed the ceremony I still graduated", Harry replied as he saw Remus take the chance to slip quietly out of the great hall.  
  
"Whatever you wish to believe", Snape ignored Harry.  
  
"After all these year, you still hate me?", Harry laughed.  
  
"I really don't think that's a joking matter", Snape muttered, "follow me we must go find Remus"  
  
"Why should I follow you?", Harry questioned.  
  
"Because I told you to", Snape snapped grabbing Harry's arm harshly.  
  
"Geeze all you had to do was say please", Harry winced as he followed Snape.  
  
"You have quite the attitude problem", Snape finally said when they stopped in from of what Harry recognized as the potions classroom.  
  
"Do you think he's really way down here?", Harry joked.  
  
Snape motioned for Harry to enter the classroom, but Harry ignored him.  
  
"This seems a little strange. Why would Remus be in the potions classroom?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry!", came an excited voice making both Harry and Professor Snape jump.  
  
Harry turned around to see who had made him jump. It was George Weasley.  
  
"George?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah", he responded then whispered only so Harry could hear, "What're you doing with Snape?"  
  
"I'm not sure", Harry laughed.  
  
"I'll be sure Harry gets back to Remus", George said to Professor Snape.  
  
"Fine", Snape spat out entering the potions room.  
  
"So they let you teach here?", Harry joked.  
  
"Believe it or not, yeah", George laughed.  
  
"Ron didn't mention that", Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure there are a lot of things Ron didn't mention", George frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?", Harry asked.  
  
"The family is getting together tonight. Ron and Hermione will be there of course. I think that would be the best place to tell you", George sighed.  
  
"What's going on? I want to know!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry this isn't the right time", George started, "Let's just go fine Remus"  
"George!", Harry snapped, "Tell me what's going on"  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this Harry, but Ginny's been in the hospital for a while. And this morning when Mum and Dad went to visit her...she didn't wake up"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: My internet only works for minutes at a time right now, so I'm unable to do my usual thank you list. Hopefully it gets fixed soon. Until then enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to continue to read, and review. And peoples don't forget to wish your mom a happy mother's day on Sunday! 


	5. Ginny

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry turned pale. Ginny Weasley...Ron's little sister was gone. He couldn't bring himself to believe that the small delicate girl who he'd known for years was gone. He felt almost like a zombie, being pulled around by George. Finally ending up at the Weasley house.  
  
"Harry, it's so good to see you", Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Ginny", Harry whispered.  
  
"She was so young...it wasn't her time to go", Mrs. Weasley cried on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Ron seemed to notice Harry's discomfort, "Mom...your going to get Harry all wet"  
"I'm sorry dear", Mrs. Weasley apologized.  
  
"Come on Harry I need to talk to you" , Ron gently pulled him out of the room.  
  
"What is it?", Harry asked.  
  
"You shouldn't have to be here", Ron explained.  
  
"What do you mean?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"You hardly knew Ginny anyway", Ron answered.  
  
"Excuse me?", Harry grew more and more confused.  
  
"You had an occasional conversation, but that was before you left", Ron frowned.  
  
"Something's going on", Harry concluded.  
  
"Did anyone tell you how Ginny died Harry?", Ron asked.   
  
"No...", Harry muttered.  
  
"After you left things started going bad. She missed you...she had such a crush one you. But still you were like another brother to her. Ginny's been depressed and lonely for years so that's nothing new. She finally snapped...and.... and...", Ron stuttered.  
  
Harry pulled Ron into a hug, "It's okay you don't have to say it"  
  
"Everything had been fine...she was recovering in the hospital", Ron rubbed a tear off his face, "until today"  
  
"I know what it's like to loose someone, and I'm sorry", Harry replied.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way Harry...but you didn't know your parents, at least that you remember. If they were never there then how can you miss them?", Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that", Harry took a breath.  
  
"Harry...there you two are", Hermione came around the corner.  
  
"It's your fault she's gone", Ron suddenly stated, "which is another reason you shouldn't be here"  
  
"Ron!", Hermione exclaimed, "we talked about this! You promised you wouldn't say anything like this!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione but...I can't get over the fact that this is his fault!", Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron", Hermione grabbed his shoulders and whispered, "First of all this is not Harry or anyone else's fault. And second, are you trying to drive Harry away again?"  
  
"Maybe I am", Ron glared in the direction where Harry had been standing, "Hermione.... where'd he go?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley if I loose him again I am never going to forgive you!", Hermione ran down the stairs.   
  
"Did anyone see Harry?", Hermione shouted frantically. When all her responses were no, she began to panic. There was no way she could loose Harry again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry panicked, he knew he had. He couldn't handle hearing he was the reason Ginny was dead. Instead of sticking around, he did what he always did when things got tough. He ran.  
  
And now, he found himself sitting at a bus stop. No place to go. No money in his pocket to get him anywhere. He'd left it all at Hogwarts.   
  
Good job Harry, you picked the nicest day of the year to have no place to go. Harry thought to himself as he looked around. Snow had begun to fall, and the temperature was dropping. He heard someone sit down on the bench next to him.  
"You know there aren't going to be any busses coming out this late don't you?", came a voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know", Harry muttered not looking up.  
  
"You're a lot like your father then you thought Harry"  
  
Harry jumped up, he'd never expected to hear his name. He looked to see who was sitting next to him.  
  
"I really wasn't going anywhere. So if you want to be a hero for finding me, your really not", Harry replied.  
  
"Your father always came to this very spot when he'd want a place to think", Sirius explained.  
  
"Coincidence", Harry whispered.  
  
"How did you manage to get from Hogwarts to way over here anyway?", Sirius asked.  
  
"I wasn't at Hogwarts. I was at the Weasley's", Harry explained, "What about you, just another coincidence that you were out walking in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I admit it...Hermione called me. I just had a hunch that you might be here", Sirius smiled.  
  
"The Weasley's don't have a working phone Sirius", Harry joked.  
  
"Hermione has a cell phone, she got it a few years ago", Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh", Harry sighed.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?", Sirius finally asked.  
  
"No, not really", Harry sighed, "I'm trying I really am"  
  
"I know you are", Sirius put his arm around Harry, "Come on let's go back to my place your freezing"  
  
"I'm staying here", Harry said childishly.  
  
"Come on Harry, your going to get sick if you stay out here", Sirius stood up, "Well your not going to make me carry you are you?"  
  
"Of course not", Harry laughed.  
"No matter what anybody tells you Harry, I'm glad your back. Losing you was like losing James all over again", Sirius continued.  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say. I'm truly sorry", Harry shivered from the coldness.  
  
"It's okay though because your back, and that's all that matters"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Hermione, for the tenth time he's here and he's fine", Sirius proclaimed getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius...it's just I can't loose him again", Hermione said tears of joy falling from her face.  
  
"I know what you mean", Sirius assured her.  
  
"Is he around? I mean can I talk to him?", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I've got him locked under key in my room", Sirius joked.  
  
"Sirius! Don't joke about something like that", Hermione gasped.  
  
"Who's joking?", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Is he alright? Ron said some things he shouldn't have...", Hermione dragged on.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Harry, he always bounces back", Sirius added.  
  
"And that's why we almost lost him again?", Hermione asked.  
  
"You almost lost him because you weren't being careful. But he told me he wasn't running away, so I guess everything's okay", Sirius answered.  
  
"Are you sure he isn't around? I really want to talk to him", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"He's sleeping, wouldn't be surprised if he comes down with something", Sirius concluded.  
  
"Your mad at us aren't you?", Hermione asked.  
"I just don't want to be getting phone calls every other week saying Harry's missing. He was supposed to be with Remus at Hogwarts. Now I'm sorry about Ginny, I really am but now isn't the time for Harry to deal with something like Ron hating him", Sirius explained.  
  
"Ron's in denial, he's looking for a place to place blame. Poor Harry, just happens to be his target", Hermione continued.  
  
"Hermione...I know you care about Ron but...", Sirius started.  
  
"Yes I care about Ron! Ron has always stuck around for me. Ron has always been here for me when I couldn't even get myself out of bed! Where was Harry? Nobody knew...and if I care just a little bit more about Ron right now I'm sorry! Ron's little sister died don't you understand that Sirius?", Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Of course I understand that. But I also know that there's an unhappy kid in my house right now. Believe it or not you know who, he's still out there. Harry is nowhere near ready to face him. Harry probably couldn't even levitate something right now if his life depended on it", Sirius started, "We weren't there when he needed us, which is why we have to be there now"  
  
"He's been gone for five years Sirius, you can't honestly think he's still out there", Hermione added.  
  
"And remind me again, how long was Harry gone for?", Sirius grew frustrated.  
  
"Listen I have to go, Ron needs me. Harry isn't helpless; he's proved to us that he can take care of himself. Just let him go back to Chicago. Maybe that's the way things are supposed to be"  
  
"Hermione!", Sirius exclaimed but heard nothing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Who're you talking to?", came Harry's voice.  
  
"Harry your awake!", Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yeah...you don't happen to have any aspirin or anything do you?", Harry moaned.  
  
"Sure, let me get it. What's wrong?", Sirius walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Headache", Harry sat down in chair.  
  
"I told you that you were going to come down with something", Sirius grew concerned.  
  
"It's just a headache", Harry assured him, "So who were you on the phone with?"  
  
"Hermione", Sirius said walking back into the room.  
  
"You two sure talk a lot", Harry grabbed the box from Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, she just wanted to apologize to you for what Ron said", Sirius explained.  
  
"Ron's right, no matter what I do I screw up. If I'm here people get hurt, and if I'm gone people get hurt because of me", Harry sighed.  
  
"You are not responsible for anyone's death Harry", Sirius stared at his godson.  
  
"Yes I am Cedric, Ginny, even my own parents", Harry listed.  
  
"You did not kill your parents", Sirius grabbed Harry's arm, "and you know that"  
  
"Then why aren't they here?", Harry asked.  
  
"That was not your fault. Your parents would give anything to be here for you Harry. They loved you more than you could ever imagine. But instead you have me, and I'm sorry that I don't fill there shoes well at all but you can't blame yourself for something you have absolutely no control over", Sirius replied.  
  
"Maybe I am coming down with something. I don't feel well, I think I'll just go to bed", Harry lied.  
  
"Alright, I hope you feel better", Sirius watched Harry carefully as he walked out of the room. He slowly began to realize just how much work it was going to take, if Harry was ever going to be able to defend himself.   
  
  
Author's Note: Internet is still pretty much hardly working. But I got this posted anyways. So enjoy, and remember to review! Also this means I still can't email people about updates! 


	6. His Greatest Fear

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: His greatest fear  
  
  
  
Early the following morning, Harry was awakened by a light shake. He was confused as to who was be waking him up so early in the morning. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the light that was coming in the room. It was obvious that someone wanted him awake.   
  
He finally looked up again in a daze and quietly muttered, "Ron?"  
  
"You sure are a hard person to wake up Harry", Ron replied.  
  
"Ron...I'm so sorry about Ginny. You're right it's all my fault. If I hadn't left...", Harry paused.  
  
"Stop Harry", Ron snapped, "I'm the one who's here to apologize"  
  
"What?", Harry asked.  
  
"It isn't your fault, I'm sorry that I ever thought it was", Ron continued.  
  
"But if I hadn't left Ginny wouldn't have been hurt and...", Harry started.  
  
"We were all hurt for a while Harry. It wasn't your fault what happened to her. There were other things you don't know about, that I don't think you'll ever find out. There's more behind the story then you know. And trust me it's far from your fault. If anyone's at fault it's the rest of us", Ron sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?", Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"I mean this is the second time we've let things slip by us", Ron started, "we should've seen things like you and Ginny coming"  
  
"How would you have known? Don't blame yourself", Harry assured Ron.  
  
"For gods sake Harry, you'd been depressed for weeks! We should've kept a closer watch on you", Ron grew angry with himself.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it", Harry added.  
  
"Next time you decide things get that bad Harry, please come take to someone", Ron suddenly pleaded.  
  
"Ron...", Harry muttered.  
  
"I mean it Harry, I'm not going to lose you like Ginny", Ron stared at his friend.  
  
"I don't plan on dying anytime soon", Harry joked.  
  
"I just need assurance that you won't do anything stupid like you did last night ever again", Ron added.  
  
"But I didn't do anything! I just had to get out of that house. I'm sorry, there's to many memories and...you tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing", Harry tested.  
  
"You can't be running around like that Harry, you may have been able to avoid it for a few years but you know who is still out there", Ron grew serious.  
  
"If that's my fate then so be it. I'm not going to walk around hiding, like you guys want me to", Harry replied.  
  
"Hey face it Harry, you owe us all five years", Ron answered.  
  
"Ugh...what time is it?", Harry asked.  
  
"Don't change the subject!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, Ron is there anything else you would like to talk about? Perhaps over tea?", Harry joked.  
  
"Honestly I'm trying to be serious here, and all you can do is crack lame jokes", Ron smiled.  
  
"So your not mad at me are you?", Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not, I'm just really sorry about what I said to you. You're welcome at my parents house, or Hermione and mine anytime", Ron assured Harry.  
  
"Where's Hermione?", Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh her and Sirius had an argument so she didn't want to come or something", Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah?", Ron answered.  
  
"Am I allowed to get up now?", Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure", Ron laughed.  
  
"So think there going to send be back to Hogwarts?", Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive they are", Ron added.  
  
"Great, can't wait", Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey if I didn't have to work so much I'd tell them you could stay with us. But they've got this thing about having someone "watch" over you", Ron sighed.  
  
"I know! That is so annoying", Harry complained.  
  
"You don't have to go back till tonight though", Ron smiled.  
  
"Really?", Harry seemed surprised.  
  
"Instead you're being forced to spend the day with Sirius and me"  
  
  
  
  
"This is cruel", Harry moaned as he saw where they were.  
  
"It's time you get over your fear Harry", Ron replied.  
  
"Okay, but why today?", Harry asked.  
  
"Because there's no better day then today", Sirius added.  
  
"I really hate you both for this you know", Harry sighed.  
  
"Just shut up and get on the broom already", Ron shoved Harry.  
  
"Hey! Give me a minute", Harry sighed.  
  
"If you're a wizard you can't go through life being afraid to fly Harry. Your accident was years ago, you've gotta get over your fears", Sirius stated.  
  
"We'll help you", Ron continued, "and trust me we won't let anything happen to you I promise"  
  
"Why did you have to mention that", Harry grew scared.  
  
"Come on Harry you take the front", Ron held the broom up.  
  
After Harry had climbed on he too jumped on the back, "Ready?"  
  
"No", Harry muttered.  
  
"Well you've got about five seconds to get ready", Ron laughed kicking off the ground.  
  
For a minute he hovered in the air, "I want to get off", Harry cried out.  
  
"Trust me", Ron whispered as he took off into the air.  
  
"I want off!", Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry stop moving around, just relax", Ron commanded.  
  
"Relax? Ron, would you relax if a bunch of spiders were coming at you?", Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't like spiders, but I'm not deathly afraid of them. That's different, nice analogy though", Ron smiled.  
  
"Just face it, I'm never going to be able to fly again", Harry whispered, "I don't like this Ron"  
  
"Your doing great Harry", Ron assured him.  
  
"Yeah if I don't look down!", Harry kept his eyes closed.  
  
"So don't look down", Ron laughed deciding to make Harry's wish come true and land, "You win Harry, were landing"  
  
"Landing? Nobody said anything around landing!", Harry panicked.  
  
"It's not my first time flying, don't be so worried", Ron said.  
  
"It wasn't my first time flying when I crashed either", Harry sighed.  
  
They both kept quiet when they landed. Ron looked at his friend; he was pale as a ghost. Ron had no idea how much Harry had been affected by something that happened so long ago.  
  
"Well you lived Harry", Sirius put an arm around his godson.  
  
"I'm never going on another broom in my life", Harry pulled away.  
  
"Harry", Sirius grabbed his shoulders, "It's in your blood, you have to"  
  
"Oh yes, my father could fly. Lot of good that did him", Harry got out of Sirius grasp and walked towards the house.  
  
"Do you think we did the wrong thing?", Ron asked.  
  
"Baby steps Ron, if he's going to be able to do magic I've never heard of he's going to need to know simple things such as flying", Sirius assured Ron.  
  
"Why is everyone so insistent on Harry being the one to kill you know who!", Ron exclaimed, "It's been how long since Harry's done magic? What makes you think he even has his wand to much less remember anything?"  
  
"We have to have faith in him, that he'll remember", Sirius added.  
  
"Sirius, might I remind you this is the reason he took off last time. He doesn't want this life where he has to be the superhero. Why don't you understand that?", Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, I'm afraid Harry doesn't have much of a choice"  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank goodness! My computer and Internet are both up to par again. So here are some long, long, long overdue thank-yous:  
  
Pernkal-Thanks That's why I did!  
  
Nicky: Just keep reading, that's all I can really say without giving anything away! Sorry!  
  
Charmedgal005- Cliffhangers...how I hate reading them. Unless I wrote them!  
  
HyperPrincess- I finally was able to email you  
  
Prongsjr- Me too! But don't worry, Harry will have something to be happy about very soon.  
  
Aqualaria- I haven't had a ton of work lately, so I think I've actually posted this quite fast!  
  
Shadow- Your welcome!  
  
Amy- Wait no longer! For this one at least.  
  
PatheticInvader- My little convict...lol I loved that too!  
  
Velondra- Okie Dokie  
  
Summersun- I try!  
  
Oh, and if you reviewed more then once as most of you did (thanks so much!) I only looked at your first one. I'm really sorry but otherwise this author's note would go on forever!   
  
On other note, I told you about the story I teamed up with PatheticInvader to write. But now I've started another story of my own (wow I'm so good!) it's called Secrets of the Heart. It's guaranteed to hold your attention for a few minutes!  
  
As always remember to review! 


	7. Flashback

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Harry heard footsteps enter the house. He sighed wishing they'd both go back outside. He felt so stupid and embarrassed right now. Fly used to be his life. It was the one thing he was good at, the one thing he could use to escape his life. Now he was so pathetic that he was afraid to even get on a broomstick.   
  
Memories flood into his mind of that very day it had happened. He felt a tear role down his face as the memory flashed through his mind.   
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Ron come on we've gotta get the match were late!", Harry shook Ron awake.  
  
"Huh?", Ron moaned looking at the clock next to him.  
  
"Were going to be late, we both slept in!", Harry grabbed Ron's robes, "Here get dressed I'll postpone things a few minutes for you"  
  
Harry ran down the hall as fast as he could. He'd never slept in this late on the day of a match before.   
  
"Mr. Potter! Slow down!", he heard Professor McGonagall's voice as he passed by her.  
  
"Sorry Professor I'm late!", Harry shouted.  
  
Harry burst open the doors and right away saw the worried faces of his teammates. Sean, Seamus, Ginny were the first to confront him.  
  
"Harry where were you!", Sean said relieved to see him.  
  
"We...Ron and I slept in", Harry caught his breath.  
  
"Speaking of which where is Ron?", Seamus asked.  
  
"He's coming don't worry", Harry assured them.  
  
As if on cue Ron burst through the door the same speed Harry had, "I'm here!"  
  
"It's about time!", Lavender Brown exclaimed sitting down next to third year Katie Thomas  
  
"Let's just get out there team", Sean sighed grabbing his broom.  
  
As they flew out one by one they heard the announcer, "And here comes the Gryffindor team!"   
  
Harry felt relief as he hit the air. Quidditch always did this to him. That's why he loved it so much. As the match began he noticed a few clouds coming in. Nothing to worry about, he told himself. You've flown in rain before.  
  
Suddenly he was caught off guard by a bludger. But he moved fast enough to get out of the way. He hated playing Slytherin. They played to win, and would win anyway they could.   
  
"Malfoy", he muttered to himself, "What is wrong with him?"  
  
He stared at Draco Malfoy who looked unusually nervous. Malfoy nervous in quidditch? Yeah right he laughed.  
  
"Potter!", he heard Malfoy yell.  
  
Harry of course ignored him. Draco would do anything to win, and Harry wasn't going to let him win that way.  
  
He felt rain fall on his face, and sighed. Great that makes things a lot easier. He stared closely at the ground below him searching for any sign of the snitch.   
  
"Potter!", he heard Malfoy yell again.  
  
"What is wrong with him!", Harry laughed to himself, "does he think I'm that stupid?"  
  
Strangely he saw Draco fly next to him, "You've gotta get down Potter, something's going to happen"  
  
"Funny Draco, you'd really do anything to win wouldn't you", Harry said frustrated.   
  
"I'm being serious Potter!", Draco added.  
  
"Yeah, sure", Harry muttered, "I'm going to listen to you"  
  
"Draco!", he heard another voice yell, "What the hell do you think your doing!"  
  
"Listen to me Harry, you have to land right now!", Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Oh get out of here already Malfoy", Harry said stunned Draco had used his first name when talking to him.  
  
Finally, Draco flew off. But he still didn't seem to keep his eyes off of Harry.   
  
Then he saw it. The snitch floating only a little ways below him. He flew down to get it when he felt the strange sensation that he was going up instead of down.   
  
"What in the world?", he whispered to himself seeing he'd gotten higher instead of lower.  
  
Once again he attempted to fly down and the same thing happened. Now he was double higher in the air then he should be.   
  
"This doesn't look good", Harry said out loud, "Guess I just sit hear until someone comes to get me"  
  
He felt his broom rocking from under him. "Someone's done something to my broom", Harry grew nervous, "This is why Malfoy wanted me to land!"  
  
Then it happened, Harry felt himself gripping the edge of his broom. Trying to hold on for his life. He tried to pull himself back up, but the broom was still rocking making it difficult to even hang on. Harry felt his hands slip, and felt his body falling through the air.   
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Harry?", Ron stared at his friend, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you out there"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine", Harry looked up.  
  
"What were you thinking about just now?", Ron asked.  
  
"How do you know I was thinking about anything?", Harry replied.  
  
"You just looked like you were", Ron added.  
  
"I was thinking about that day. I should've listened to Malfoy", Harry sighed.  
  
"Any person in their right mind would've done the same as you Harry", Ron laughed.  
  
"He tried to warn me, he knew something was going to happen. His father's a deatheater remember?", Harry reminded Ron, "He knew someone had tampered with my broom. His father told him."  
  
"Don't dwell on it", Ron started, "You alive and that's all that matters"  
  
"Do you think I'll ever be able to fly again?", Harry asked.  
  
"Of course you will", Ron took a step towards Harry, "It'll just take some time"  
  
"Why am I so afraid? I don't get it', Harry put his head in his hands.  
  
"Because Harry, you had a bad accident. You have ever right to be frightened", Ron answered.  
  
"Then why doesn't the same thing happen when I go in an airplane?", Harry asked.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that", Ron replied.  
  
"I guess", Harry continued, "It's just confusing that's all. I remember thinking before that game how I didn't know how I'd ever give up quidditch when I left Hogwarts"  
  
"I promise you Harry, someday you will be able to fly again", Ron said.  
  
"Everything okay in here?", came Sirius' voice.  
  
"Yeah, were fine", Ron assured Sirius.  
  
"Harry, everything okay?", Sirius asked.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius, "Yeah I'm okay now"  
  
"Good", Sirius smiled, "Because there's someone I want you to meet today"  
  
"Who?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh I think I know", Ron grinned.  
  
"I don't know if anyone told you Harry, but I'm getting married", Sirius added.  
  
"Congratulations", Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks Harry", Sirius continued, "but I also need to talk to Professor Dumbeldore today"  
  
"Oh Sirius do I have to go back there?", Harry groaned.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to him about. We want you to stay here", Sirius answered.  
  
"We?", Harry asked.  
  
"I talked to Amanda about it, and she said she wouldn't mind if you stayed here for a while", Sirius said.  
  
"She obviously hasn't met me yet!", Harry joked.  
  
"Hey that's my friend Harry your talking about!", Ron laughed.  
  
"She should be home from work soon", Sirius started, "Say Ron...when you talk to Hermione"  
  
"Oh just give her a day then she'll be fine", Ron laughed.  
  
"What did you guys fight about?", Harry asked.  
  
"You really want to know?", Sirius stared at his godson.  
  
"I know I do!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well it just so happens we were arguing about you two", Sirius stated.  
  
"As it gets more interesting!", Ron noted.  
  
"You were fighting about Ron and me?", Harry seemed puzzled.  
  
"It's really not important. I was just a little angry when I talked to her", Sirius sighed.  
  
"What time is it?", Ron asked.  
  
"Almost noon, why?", Sirius questioned.   
  
"Oh boy, Hermione's going to be pissed at me!", Ron jumped up.  
  
"What's wrong?", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh I was just supposed to pick up Nate so Hermione could go shopping with her friends", Ron sighed.  
  
"Oh, she's gonna be mad alright!", Sirius continued to laugh.  
  
"Yeah well I'd better get home", Ron grabbed his jacket, "good luck with Dumbeldore"  
  
"Thanks", Harry muttered.  
  
"And remember what I said, I'll have you in the air in no time", Ron fumbled around for his keys, "Bye"  
  
"He's so forgetful", Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who Ron?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione told him off last time he forget. I was at there house, it was pretty funny from and audiences prospective", Sirius joked.  
  
Harry frowned and Sirius grew curious, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about all the things I've missed", Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"But you're here now. That's what counts", Sirius assured Harry.  
  
"Anyone home?", came a female voice.  
  
"In here", Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Nobody go outside Hermione just got here it lets just say it isn't pretty out there", Amanda laughed, "you must be Harry"  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you", Harry half smiled.  
  
"We've gotta go to Hogwarts but I'll be back later", Sirius started.  
  
"Hogwarts?", Amanda seemed puzzled, "Alright Sirius what'd you do now?"  
  
"Nothing honestly!", Sirius snapped, "Come on Harry let's sneak out the back and avoid Hermione because quite frankly I think I'm next"  
  
"She knows where you live Sirius", Amanda reminded him.  
  
"Hermione isn't that bad", Harry suddenly stated.  
  
"Of course she's not, were just joking dear", Amanda smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well were off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Hogwarts!", Sirius joked as he and Harry waked out of the house.  
  
"Why do I have to come?", Harry asked.  
  
"Let's just go get this over with", Sirius said.  
  
"Can I quick talk to Hermione?", Harry asked.  
  
"You're postponing but sure", Sirius decided.  
  
"Thanks", Harry replied running towards the front of the house.  
  
"You idiot! How could you do that to him!", Hermione shouted.  
  
"It was Sirius' idea, but I thought it was a good one", Ron replied, "they expect Harry to do the whole dirty deed by himself you know"  
  
"That's insane", Hermione added, "If you know who came right now Harry would be helpless"  
  
"Helpless?", Harry croaked out.   
  
"Harry! How long have you been there?", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Not that long. But long enough to know I'm helpless", Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry I didn't mean that", Hermione gasped.  
  
"I have to go", Harry muttered as he started to walk away.  
  
"Harry wait", Hermione called out.  
  
"Just leave him Hermione. He'll be fine", Ron assured her.  
  
"How could I say that? He's my friend look how I'm talking about him", Hermione cried.   
  
"He'll be fine Hermi", Ron hugged her.   
  
"I know I'm just worried about him", Hermione whispered.  
  
"We all are Hermione, we all are"  
  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Two chapters in one day! Go me!   
  
Nicky: I hope this explained it. And yeah I changed my pename because people were confusing me with other "ladybugs"  
  
Slyth1- I try!  
  
Aqualaria- This was faster!  
  
HyperPrincess- Sure I can  
  
Aquiel- Um..alrigty  
  
Angelbaby- I'll send it to you don't worry!  
  
Prongsjr- Poor lil Harry :(  
  
FleneBean- I know what you mean  
  
As always remember to review and your name to could be here! Ha as if you care that your name is here! 


	8. The Meeting

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Meeting  
  
  
"Oh James he's only one he isn't going to be playing quidditch for years", Lily Potter sighed.  
  
"Better teaching him now then never right?", James smiled at his wife.  
  
"Honestly Sirius would you tell him to leave our poor son alone", Lily frowned.  
  
"Come on Harry let's leave your parents alone", Sirius picked up the small boy in front of him.  
  
Sirius carried Harry outside and set him on the ground. Harry smiled brightly as Sirius.  
  
"The girls are going to be all over you some day Harry. If you use that smile that is", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sirius!", yelled James.  
  
"What is it?", Sirius answered.  
  
"You've got a letter", James replied.  
  
"Stay right there Harry, I'll be right back"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry? Did you hear me?", Sirius waved his arm in front of his godson's face.  
  
"Huh?", Harry blinked.  
  
"Thought I lost you for a minute. I said stay right here, I'll be right back", Sirius smiled at Harry.  
  
"I know, I heard you right after you...", Harry paused.  
  
"Are you alright?", Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine sorry", Harry stood still.  
  
"Okay...well I'll be right back", Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright I'll be fine, I'll be fine", Harry assured Sirius as he walked into Albus Dumbeldore's office.  
  
"Back here again", Harry whispered to himself, "somehow I no matter what I do I end up here"  
  
He waited a few minutes until he was called into Dumbeldore's office. He sighed as he walked inside and took a seat next to Sirius.  
  
"Before either of you say anything", Harry started, "I want to remind you that I'm not a minor and it really is my choice where I wish to live"  
  
"We agree with that", Dumbeldore muttered quietly, "And even though I really hate the idea...you can stay with Sirius"  
  
A small smile approached Harry's face but he held it back, "You're kidding right?"  
  
Dumbeldore paused for a moment as if he were rethinking the idea then he sighed looked at the former student and said, "Yes, you can stay with Sirius. Until it's time for..."  
  
Sirius glared at Dumbeldore, which made him stop talking, "I thought we agreed to leave that detail out Albus"  
  
"Don't leave anything out", Harry listened to the normal half answer he always received.  
  
"Until it's time for your training", Dumbeldore finished.  
  
"What training?", Harry jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Harry, Harry...calm down", Sirius gently stood up and pushed the boy back into his seat.  
  
"Why? I'm not doing any training! Find someone else", Harry coldly responded.  
  
"That's not possible Harry. You are the only one who holds the power inside to defeat Voldemort", Dumbeldore explained.  
  
"Oh please I haven't done magic in years and you suddenly think I have some special power?", Harry laughed.  
  
"You need to get over the fact that Voldemort didn't just forget you Harry", Dumbeldore said irritated with Harry.  
  
"I don't need to get over anything", Harry snapped.  
  
"Maybe we should go...", Sirius suggested.  
  
"If you two need to talk that's fine, but I'm going to wait outside", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be right out", Sirius muttered to Harry as he stormed out of the room, "That didn't go well"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry took three deep breaths as sat down on a small bench outside of Dumbeldore's office. He was furious that people once again, were trying to run his life.   
  
"Back so soon Mr. Potter? You're never going to leave for good are you?", Harry looked up as he heard a cruel but familiar voice.  
  
"I intend on leaving quite soon", Harry snapped.  
  
"You'll be back, I'm sure of it", Snape stared at Harry.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face? What are you staring at?", Harry started, "Just pretend I'm not here geeze"  
  
"I've gotten over the fact that your James' son and decided not to hold it against you. You need to get over the fact that your father hated me if you're going to make it through the next year", Snape explained.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure I'll come across you five million times in the next year", Harry joked.  
  
"Newsflash Potter I'm one of the miserable people that is being forced to help you learn a few things"  
  
  
  
  
"SNAPE?", Harry yelled as they arrived in front of Sirius' house.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, he isn't going to be doing much with you", Sirius assured him.  
  
"I can't stand Snape you know that", Harry reminded Sirius.  
  
"You", Sirius put his arms on Harry's shoulders, "need to calm down before you go in there"  
  
"I'm trying but...Snape?", Harry almost laughed as they neared the door. He looked inside through the window and sighed frustrated, "Great the whole crews here"  
  
"Be nice to them okay Harry?", Sirius warned as they walked into the house.  
  
"Harry!", chimed Hermione's voice as she ran to his side, "I never meant to call you helpless, I'm sorry you heard that!"  
  
"It's fine I'll get over it", Harry tried to pass by her.  
  
"You don't seem fine with it", Hermione added.  
  
"Harry's had a rough day Hermione", Sirius said as he passed by, "Now isn't the best time for this"  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow", Ron suggested.  
  
"No! No more flying lessons Ron", Harry read his mind.  
  
"Nothing big like today", Ron assured Harry.  
  
"It's getting late we should get home", Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Have you two been here all day?", Sirius asked.  
  
"We didn't think you'd be at Hogwarts all day like that", Ron said.  
  
"They kept me company", Amanda shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?", Sirius asked Harry who was walking down the hall.  
  
"Bed", Harry shouted back.  
  
"He hates me now...", Hermione sighed.  
  
"No he doesn't. It's been a long day for him", Sirius assured Hermione.  
  
"We better get home so the babysitter can go home", Ron pulled Hermione toward the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow", Hermione muttered as she and Ron left.  
  
"Is everything alright with Harry?", Amanda asked Sirius.  
  
"I think I should fill you in on a few things about Harry"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This was just a short installment I made because I was sick with the flu today. Hope it'll hold you over until I'm feeling a tad bit better. I'm feeling pretty tired so I'm not going to add the thank you notes right now.   
  
On a final note I am very happy to report Newsround interviewed a publisher for Harry Potter and she said the rumors are false. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is defiantly still do out this year!   
  
Oh, one more thing don't forget to review! 


	9. Shocking Discoveries

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Shocking Discoveries  
  
  
  
"Now Harry this is just simple levitation think you can try it?", Hermione asked later the next day.   
  
Sirius had told her she should start to reteach Harry some elementary spells before he started his actually training. After much debate she'd convinced him to try.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll give it a shot", Harry agreed.  
  
He grabbed his wand and concentrated hard. "Wingardium Leviosa"   
  
Nothing happened except a little spoke came out of his wand. This discouraged him, "I told you this was a dumb idea"  
  
"No, it's not. Swish and flick Harry concentrate", Hermione pulled out her wand, "Watch me"  
  
Hermione did the simple spell with perfection. Harry of course knew she would. She was always good at all this stuff. Hermione was the first in there class to master this spell after all.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa", Harry tried again. The same thing happened.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop your going to poke someone's eye out", came Ron's voice from the corner.  
  
"Cute Ron, real cute", Hermione smiled, "Honestly it's no wonder he has so many friends, he's anything but a nightmare!"  
  
"Are you ready to go outside Harry?", Ron laughed.  
  
"If I can't do this, I sure can't fly", Harry sighed.  
  
"Here try one more time", Hermione begged Harry.  
  
Alright, Harry sighed. He stared at the feather he was trying to levitate. Then tried once again, "Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
This time however he was surprised, the feather wasn't on the desk anymore.  
  
"Harry! You did it!", Hermione exclaimed, "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"I did do it didn't I?", Harry smiled.  
  
"Now come on since your on such a role...", Ron grinned.  
  
"I don't know about this", Harry responded.  
  
"You'll be fine. You've got the best teacher there is!", Ron answered.  
  
"Oh Ron, I wasn't aware that I would be teaching this", Hermione giggled.  
  
When they got outside Ron handed Harry a broom. Harry stared at him in awe. He didn't think he'd be in the air so quickly.  
  
"You know the deal, I know you do. First", Ron motioned for Harry to set the broom down, "Call to it. Up usually works just fine"  
  
"Alright", Harry said nervously.   
  
"UP", Harry shouted. He felt the broom hit his hand, "Whoa"  
  
"Lookie that you still have the touch Harry!", Ron cheered.  
  
"I guess I do", Harry smiled.  
  
"Ready to try some more?", Ron asked.  
  
"Sure", Harry said determined to get over his fears.  
  
"Get on and just sit in the air for a moment", Ron instructed.  
  
"Okay", Harry replied. He got on the broom and sure enough he was able to do it, "I did it Ron!"  
  
"I'd say your ready for some real flying", Ron nodded his head.  
  
Harry looked upward at the sky. He wanted to do it he really did, but something was holding him back.   
  
"You can do it Harry", Hermione encouraged him.  
  
"Were right here, and I promise we won't let anything happen to you", Ron said hopeful that Harry would be convinced.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just can't", Harry replied starting to walk back toward the house.  
  
"Wait just one second", Ron shouted to him.  
  
Harry turned around when he heard Ron's voice, "What?"  
  
"This is so unlike you Harry. You used to believe you could do anything...you weren't afraid of anything", Ron started.  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry muttered.  
  
"You can do this Harry, I know you can", Ron stared at Harry, "Just try, and I know you. You'll succeed"  
  
"Leave me alone Ron", Harry continued to say stubbornly.  
  
"Maybe you should try another day", Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"No Hermione", Ron said persistently, "He isn't getting off this easy"  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it?", Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"I think it's time to bring in reinforcements Hermione", Ron explained.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?", Hermione seemed confused.  
  
"Think about it Hermione. Who is the person who gets through to Harry? The one person that isn't afraid to be a little rough with him", Ron asked.  
  
"I really don't know who your talking about", Hermione proclaimed.  
  
"Remus!", Ron exclaimed, "he's the only one who's never been afraid to have Harry angry with him. And he's good at teaching Harry"  
  
"Think again Ron, he's also a Professor", Hermione reminded him.  
  
"In case you haven't been updated it's Remus who's going to be doing most of the training with Harry anyway. And school's almost over for the year", Ron explained.  
  
"Just give Harry time. He'll come around", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Time isn't exactly on our side Hermi", Ron started, "I'd give anything to not make Harry have to go through this. But he's the only one that can truly finish off you know who"  
  
"It just isn't fair. It's no wonder Harry left...and he's miserable here if you haven't noticed", Hermione added.  
  
"There's nothing we can do but keep pushing him", Ron frowned.  
  
"That's exactly my point Ron. The more you push him the worse things get", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be right back", Ron announced.  
  
"Where are you going?", Hermione asked.  
  
"To get Harry of course, were going to try this again", Ron explained.  
  
"Ron no, don't be an idiot. This is your best friend! You're going to drive him over the edge, and I'm not going to lose Harry", Hermione rushed in front of him.  
  
"He's to afraid to do anything that dumb Hermione", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ugh!", Hermione screamed, "why are you all so stupid! How do you expect him to learn if he doesn't want to?"  
  
"He doesn't have a choice Hermione!", Ron grew frustrated, "and he knows that"  
  
"You are so selfish sometimes Ron", Hermione started walking toward the house.  
  
"Fine go baby Harry. It's only making things tougher for the rest of us", Ron called out angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?", Hermione turned around, "baby him? I think he deserves someone to care for him!"  
  
"We all care about Harry. But there's a point where you have to realize what has to be done and separate that love into something else", Ron told Hermione.  
  
"I'm only going to say one more thing and here it goes", Hermione started, "Harry can't even hide how bad off he is physically anymore, and I can't even begin to imagine what's going through that head of his"  
  
"Hermione...", Ron stared.  
  
"No Ron, I'm done listening. No matter how you put it, it still sounds the same", Hermione proclaimed as she quickly made her way into the house. She looked around for a few minutes for Harry and finally stumbled upon him sitting on the front porch.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about Ron"  
  
"I'm fine I just really want to be left alone", Harry turned his head away from Hermione.  
  
"You don't have to do all this Harry", Hermione muttered.  
  
"Yes, I do. The fate of the wizarding world is on my shoulders, and I'm not going to be responsible for failing to save it", Harry still refused to look at Hermione.  
  
"Look at me Harry", Hermione commanded.  
  
"Just leave me alone Hermione", Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry", Hermione took her hands and used them to pull Harry's face toward her, "Oh my gosh Harry.... your crying"  
  
Hermione forgot what she was going to say and immediately pulled Harry into a hung, "Shhh, it's ok Harry"  
  
"No it's not okay. Because tomorrow I'm going to wake up and everything will be exactly the same as it is right now", Harry pulled away.  
  
"Don't do this Harry, don't keep everything bottled up inside. Confide in someone even if it isn't me", Hermione stared at him.  
  
"I'm just so sick of being me. Why can't I just be normal?", Harry asked, "I was happier with the Dursley's before I found out about being a wizard. I know I shouldn't say that after all everyone's done for me. But...I can't help it. Everyone was better off that way"  
  
"That's not true, you know that's not true", Hermione heard the door open behind her. She saw Harry get up as he too heard it, "Don't go Harry"  
  
Harry ignored her and kept walking, "Ron nice timing. Geeze he was finally talking to me"  
  
"One of us has to go get him", Ron looked up toward Harry who was slowly walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"You're the one that made him this way, so you go fix it", Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"Come on Hermione don't be this way", Ron pleaded.  
  
"How can you honestly look at him and think that everything's fine?", Hermione felt close to tears, "You probably know him better than I do Ron"  
  
"Your right", Ron whispered.  
  
"I mean how blind are you?", Hermione continued to ramble on.  
  
"Your right Hermione", Ron said louder as he looked up hearing a car door slam.  
  
"Oh no...", Hermione exclaimed, "Sirius"  
  
"Would either of you like to explain to me what Harry is doing?", Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Well...ah...", Hermione stumbled at a loss for words.  
  
"Forget it, I have to go get him", Sirius shook his head with disappointment.  
  
"He's just like you", Hermione stood up, "He thinks he knows what's best for Harry and he doesn't"  
  
"I was talking to Sirius the other day...and he said something. Someone that confused me", Ron looked toward Hermione.  
  
"What did he say?", Hermione asked.  
  
"His exact words were", Ron started, and "Sometimes I wonder if Harry would've been better off with.... And then he just stopped, knowing he said something he shouldn't"  
  
"Hmm...that is odd", Hermione continued, "We should ask Remus about that"  
  
"It's had me thinking you know...does Harry have family somewhere else?", Ron thought out loud.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I didn't think of it that way", Hermione gasped.  
  
"Just leave me alone Sirius!", came Harry's angry voice.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way!", Sirius yelled looking toward Ron and Hermione who both looked worried, "what are you staring at?"  
  
"Sirius...the other day when you said something's I wonder if Harry would've been better off with... What did you mean?", Ron asked.  
  
"What did you say?", Harry asked.  
  
"Ron, we don't need to discuss this right now", Sirius turned pale.  
  
"Better off what dead?", Harry grinned oddly.  
  
"Of course that's not what I meant Harry!", Sirius exclaimed offended that Harry would think that.  
  
"So what then, if I never came to Hogwarts?", Harry continued firing off questions.  
  
"This discussion is over", Sirius glared at Ron.  
  
"No it's not!", Harry stepped in front of Sirius.  
  
"Look Harry, you do have grandparents in America. I shouldn't have said anything to Ron, they're not important", Sirius sighed.  
  
Harry turned pale, "I...I what?'  
  
"You see", Sirius looked toward Ron, "this is why we never told him Ron. I think you two should go"  
  
"How could you not tell me something like this?", Harry grew quiet.  
  
"They're your dad's parents...just forget about them Harry", Sirius pleaded.  
  
"How could you not tell me something like this?", Harry repeated.  
  
"They...they moved away after your parents died Harry", Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Why? Why didn't they take care of me?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry...this is hard for me to say", Sirius stared at Harry, "Your grandparents didn't want anything to do with you Harry. They blamed you for the death of their son"  
  
  
Author's Note: I finally got this up! I sorry for the long wait but I've been concentrating a lot on Shades of Blue and Yellow. But now I'm going to put a little more of that concentration on this story again. Which is good news for you guys! It's getting late and I want to get this posted so forgive me for not putting my usual thank you's in.   
  
And on a final note please as always remember to review! 


	10. Runaway Harry

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Runaway Harry  
  
  
"That's an outrage!", Hermione blurted out, "He was only a baby!"  
  
"I can't believe that...", Ron muttered softly, "it's crazy that's what it is"  
  
"You were better off without them Harry", Sirius stared closely at his godson, "I'm sorry you never knew about them but you were better off not knowing"  
  
"Harry?", Hermione questioned seeing he still hadn't moved.  
  
"Why?", Harry suddenly whispered so soft that they had to read it off his lips.  
  
"They're stupid Harry, I don't know how they could blame you", Sirius put him arm around Harry to comfort him.  
  
Harry pulled away, and anger filled his insides, "How much else is there about my past I don't know Sirius?  
  
"Oh Harry...I'm certain there's a lot. But not all of that is stuff that you need to know", Sirius explained.  
  
"Yeah...I guess it'll just pop up some day", Harry started to walk away again.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?", Sirius called out.  
  
"I...I can't stay here anymore", Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry wait!", Sirius shouted.   
  
But it was to late to stop Harry with words. He'd begun to run.  
  
"Ron! Do something!", Hermione cried out.  
  
Ron didn't need to be told twice. He took off after Harry down the sidewalk. When he turned the corner he was shocked to find, Harry was out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where could he have gone so fast?", Hermione rubbed her eyes clear of the tears that had begun to fall down her delicate skin.  
  
"I don't know...one minute he was here the next, he was gone", Ron grew worried, "This is all my fault"  
  
"You've got that right", Sirius agreed.  
  
"Sirius don't make Ron fell worse", Remus Lupin replied.  
  
"Boy doesn't this feel like dejavu", Hermione sighed.  
  
"No it doesn't because this time were going to find him", Sirius said firmly.  
  
"We looked all over Sirius", Ron reminded him.  
  
"Just be quiet Ron I really don't feel like talking to you right at the moment", Sirius said frustrated.  
  
"This is all of your faults", Hermione stared at the three men around her, "I told you this morning Ron remember, I told you something like this would happen. You two, just kept pressuring Harry into everything!"  
  
"Oh and you an angel I'm sure?", Ron blurted out on accident.  
  
"Stop it everyone!", Remus snapped, "arguing isn't getting us anywhere. Now, I've been in contact with Albus and he assured me that they would find Harry. So there is nothing to worry about"  
  
"Didn't he assure you the same thing five years ago?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another day in the office, Draco Malfoy sighed to himself as he walked through the large glass doors leading to the outside world. Working for the ministry wasn't always a picnic that was for sure. But he never would've expected what was about to happen.  
  
"What the heck!", he cursed as someone rammed into him, "watch where your going"   
  
"Sorry...", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute", Draco grabbed Harry's arm, "Harry Potter?"  
  
"Nope you've got the wrong guy", Harry tried to pull away.  
  
"You've been gone for years...", Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"Let go of me!", Harry tried to shove away Draco's strong grip.  
  
"I see five years hasn't changed you one bit", Draco laughed, "so what are you doing? When I see you I usually expect Weasley around the corner"  
  
"Your point?", Harry snapped.  
  
"Whoa I sense tension", Draco replied, "so where are you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere", Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry, put your childhood grudge behind you. Tell me what's going on", Draco let go of Harry.  
  
"Did you know I do have family somewhere?", Harry replied, "because apparently I do"  
  
"Your talking nonsense", Draco answered.  
  
"No I'm not, I have grandparents", Harry nodded his hear.  
  
"Well that's good news isn't it?", Draco asked puzzled.  
  
"You would think so wouldn't you", Harry stated, "if they didn't hate me"  
  
"How can someone you've never met hate you?", Draco continued to ask.  
  
"There my dad's parents...they blame me for his death", Harry surprised himself by telling his old enemy so much information.  
  
"And so when you found out you ran right?", Draco asked.  
  
"Why do you care", Harry replied.  
  
"You run from everything Harry", Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm leaving now", Harry muttered.  
  
"So leave", Draco smiled.  
  
"You go first", Harry snapped.  
  
"Who says I need to go?", Draco continued to grin.  
  
"What's your problem!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You ran and now you've got no where's to go. Am I right?", Draco asked.  
  
"If your only going to make fun of my I'm going to leave", Harry said stubbornly.  
  
Draco sighed, "if you need a place to stay until you sort things out, your welcome with me. I have a spare guest room"  
  
"I'm fine", Harry muttered softly.  
  
"Okay now I insist", Draco replied, "you do remember how to apparate don't you?"  
  
"Um...sure of course", Harry lied.  
  
"You are such a crappy liar Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you were Harry where would you go?", Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"We don't have time for games", Ron muttered.  
  
"This isn't a game, you're his best friend you know how his head works", Hermione reminded him.  
  
"If I were Harry...hmmm", Ron thought for a moment, "I really don't know Hermione I'm sorry"  
  
"It's alright", Hermione put her hand on Ron's, "I can't believe were going through this again"  
  
"I have a feeling he's around somewhere", Ron assured her.  
  
"There's an owl...I don't recognize it", Ron concluded grabbing a letter from the snowy owl that had landed on top of the table.  
  
He read it out loud:  
  
"Don't worry about Harry. He's perfectly fine"  
  
  
"What is this?", Ron grew angry.  
  
"I don't recognize the handwriting....", Hermione muttered.  
  
"Wait a minute...", Ron stopped for a moment, and "it... it looks familiar"  
  
"Does it?", Hermione asked.  
  
"I was forced to work with Malfoy enough times in potions to know this is his handwriting Hermione", Ron looked up at her.  
  
"Malfoy? But why would Harry be with Malfoy?", Hermione asked confused.  
  
"I dunno", Ron replied.  
  
"Do you know where Draco lives?", Hermione asked.  
  
"He works for the ministry I know that...maybe my dad knows", Ron said hopeful, "Come on mail takes to long we'll just have to go there ourselves"  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for ending it like that but I wanted to get something posted. But anyway I hope you enjoyed what I got done!   
  
Due to the fact I'm a tad backed up with thank you's I'm just going to mention everyone's name:   
  
Me, Sirius B Padfoot, Pathetic Invader, Hyper Princess, Amy, prongs jr., Animechic24, and summersun.  
  
Hmmm...guess it wasn't as many as I thought.  
  
Anyways don't forget as always to review! 


	11. Draco's Advice

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Draco's Advice  
  
  
Early the next morning Harry awoke to silence. This was something he'd grown used to while he was in Chicago but...he wasn't in Chicago. And silence wasn't something he was used to any longer.   
  
Then as he looked around the room it hit him. He wasn't at Sirius' house. He was at Draco Malfoy, his childhood enemy's house. Slowly he got up and walked down the long, unfamiliar staircase leading to the first floor.   
  
He peaked around the corner half excepting to see Draco, but instead a small piece of parchment lay on the black countertop. Harry grabbed it off the table and read the obviously written quite fast note:  
  
Harry,  
Had a meeting this morning, I'll be back around lunch.  
  
Draco  
  
  
Harry laughed to himself, this was a situation he never thought he'd see himself in. Alone in Draco Malfoy's house...just the thought made him burst out laughing. He decided to make the best of the situation. He began to walk around the house when he finally found what must have been Draco's bedroom.  
  
There he saw a stack of pictures all lined up neatly on a small nightstand. Quietly he peered at each picture when he came across a rectangular book lying on a dresser. It was Draco's yearbook from Hogwarts. Once again he laughed when he turned to his picture and saw a huge x through it. It was clearly obvious that five years could really make people grow up.  
  
"Ouch", Harry cursed as he hit his foot on a hard bored lying on the ground, "Nice job picking up after yourself Draco"  
  
He stared down at the bored that had hundred's of papers attached to it. He began to rummage through them when he came across one that read:  
  
Draco,   
Received your owl about Harry. Can we meet sometime this morning and arrange for us to come get him?  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
  
Harry suddenly felt a panic hit him. This owl was dated yesterday's date. Which meant the meeting Draco was at right this minute...was at the Weasley's house.   
  
"Harry? Are you awake?", came Draco's voice from downstairs.  
  
"I have to get out of here", Harry whispered to himself.  
  
"He must still be asleep", Harry heard Draco say to someone.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking him in Draco", Harry heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Sirius...", Harry gasped quietly making his way down the hall to the room where he'd slept the night before.  
  
"I'll go wake him", Draco muttered turning to walk up the stairs.  
  
Draco quickly ran up the stairs and walked down the hallway toward the guest room, "Harry?"  
  
"Draco...um I think I'm going to be going now...", Harry looked up.  
  
"There's someone downstairs to see you", Draco stared at Harry curiously.  
  
"Oh then do you have a back door?", Harry asked.  
  
"Your not twelve Harry, you don't have to run away from everything", Draco joked.  
  
"Who says I'm running?", Harry glared at Draco.  
  
"Evil look Harry pure evil...but really come on don't keep Sirius waiting. I'm sure he'd got places to be", Draco grabbed for Harry's arm.  
  
"Draco don't you get it? I don't want to be with those people!", Harry accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Whoa...obviously once again I have no clue what's going on...", Draco muttered, "are you going to tell me?"  
  
"The only reason they want me back is so that I can finish off Voldemort for them. After that they could careless. Well it looks like it doesn't matter because I can't kill Voldemort!", Harry half shouted.  
  
"Yes you can", Draco responded, "You can do anything Harry, you've got it inside you that you can't. But you can, I have faith in you"  
  
"It's not doing anyone any good having me back. I don't remember how to do crap any longer. I'm scared as hell to fly...and they all think I have some special power? Whatever the hell that means! I'm powerless!", Harry said angrily.  
  
"Shut up!", Draco yelled, "If you just stopped believing you can't do it for just one dam minute Harry, you could be great. You could do all those things we learned in school and much, much more. You just have to let yourself succeed"  
  
"I want to succeed!", Harry announced, "but I can't!"  
  
"Not if you think that from the start. If you did it once you sure the heck can relearn it again Harry", Draco assured him.  
  
"I can't stand to see the disappointment and frustration in Hermione and Ron's faces", Harry suddenly stated.  
  
"So don't disappoint them. You can do this Harry, you can", Draco nodded.  
  
"Your right", Harry looked up at Draco, "It's my turn to get revenge. Voldemort has screwed my life up enough"  
  
"That's the spirit!" , Draco laughed.  
  
"Come on Draco...I gotta go learn how to kick some ass", Harry smiled.  
  
"First you gotta suck it in and listen to lectures for an hour Harry", Draco laughed, "After all you nearly gave everyone a heart attack yet again"  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah...can't we just skip that part?"  
  
"You brought it on yourself man", Draco explained, "it'll be good practice for you...if you can live through Sirius and Ron then you sure as hell can kill Voldemort for good"  
  
"That's a good way of putting it", Harry laughed, "Now...let's get this over with"  
  
"Follow me", Draco motioned as the two of them walked down the stairs.  
  
Harry slowly and reluctantly walked around the corner as Sirius came into view.   
  
"Harry", Sirius muttered, "They aren't worth all this! Your grandparents are selfish idiots"  
  
"I don't care about them", Harry replied.  
  
"Harry wants to learn how to kick ass", Draco tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Is that so Harry?", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well it's about time someone gets rid of Voldemort. Why not me? If anyone I deserve revenge", Harry explained.  
  
"Why don't you go grab your jacket Harry", Sirius suggested.  
  
"Alright", Harry smiled walking toward Draco's coat closet.  
  
"Draco...whatever you said to him...thanks", Sirius started.  
  
"You just needed someone to speak his language", Draco laughed, "If he ever gets doubtful again, just send him over"  
  
"We'll do that", Sirius laughed along, "Do keep in touch Draco, I'm sure Harry will like to hear from you"  
  
"I'll stop by someday", Draco added.  
  
"That's be nice", Sirius continued, "and I'm really sorry about your loss"  
  
"It's alright...my parents both deserved it. They were both death eaters", Draco frowned.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!", Harry said happily.  
  
"Okay then, let's get home", Sirius suggested, "and Harry...I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be over so let me talk to them first okay?"  
  
"How mad are they at me?", Harry asked.  
  
"They're really not mad at you...they're just having it out with each other", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Thanks for everything Draco", Harry turned one more time and smiled before he and Sirius shut the door behind them and got ready to make their way home. Harry actually happy for the first time since he'd been back.  
  
  
Author's Note: I know that was sort of short...but I've been working day and night on Shades of Blue and Yellow in order to complete it. It is now completed, so I can pretty soon turn more attention to this story.   
  
Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed Including:  
  
Pathetic Invader: I am grateful to you for helping me so very much with this chapter! Anytime you need help with anything just ask.  
  
Hyper Princess: Lol it's alright. If you want to do caps go right ahead!  
  
Mija: Thanks so much! That makes me feel great!  
  
Summersun: Five years can do a lot to change a person. And the situation with Draco...well everything hasn't been revealed on what's going on with him. So just stay tuned.  
  
FleneBean: I feel bad...you give me that compliment and than it takes me forever to update! Lol kind of funny in a stupid way....  
  
Amy: Wait not further!  
  
Hedwig: What gave you the idea that was the end? I'd never end a story quite that suddenly!  
  
Next order of business: I'm going to do a little advertising so bare with me here people. As I stated earlier Shades of Blue and Yellow is now complete. Which means of course I have begun a new story in place of it. This story is entitled Pathways, and the first chapter is already up!   
  
There has been some confusion on how to find it. So I will explain. Every author has a main page where all his or her stories are listed. I being a fanfic.net author have one of these pages. To get to this page all you have to do is click on my penname, which is outlined in blue on the top of the page. Clicking on that will give you full access to all my stories.   
  
Finally don't forget to review! 


	12. Harry's Vision

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Harry's Vision  
  


"For the last time I'm sorry I let this happen", Ron sighed taking a deep breath. About a half hour Hermione had suddenly stopped speaking with him, and he'd been trying to get her to talk ever since.

"What were you thinking?", Hermione made Ron jump out of his chair when she spoke, "How could you be so stupid and mention something like that?"

"We all do stupid things. If I could go back now I'd never have said that", Ron said frustrated as he pushed his hands through his hair.

"If we could go back I wouldn't have said the things I said to him five years ago! I could've prevented all of this and I didn't", Hermione began tapping her pen on the table like she always did when she was worried.

"What are you talking about?", Ron looked up at Hermione curiously.

"I told him to take control of his future. He took my advice a little to seriously", tears had started to flow down Hermione's face again.

"Shhh", Ron walked to her side an pulled her into a hug, "It's all going to be alright it is. This is not your fault Hermione, it's not"

"Ron? Are you still here?", Sirius' voice rang through the house.

"I'll go see what he wants...why don't you go upstairs and clean yourself up a bit. It'll make you feel better", Ron whispered in her ear before departing from the room.

Taken aback by the fact that Harry was standing behind Sirius, Ron nearly fainted at the sight of him, "Harry?"

"Hey Ron", Harry half smiled waving to his friend.

"HERMIONE", Ron bellowed, "You might wanna get down here!"

"What's going on?", Hermione called out as she was walking down the stairs Nathan trailing behind her.

"It's Harry Momma. Weren't you looking for him?", Nathan pulled on her pants leg.

Speechless Hermione slowly eased herself down the stairs and flew into Harry's arms, "Thank god you're okay"

"Sorry I scared you", Harry added, "I never wanted to hurt anyone"

"I know that Harry...we all know that. This time were going to make things better for you I promise. We won't rush you into things like that we...", Hermione refused to release Harry from their hug.

"Hermione stop", Harry gently pulled away, "I want to be rushed into things. I'm ready this time, really I am"

"Momma what's going on?", Nathan whined from the stairs where he had seated himself.

"I'll be...I'll be right back", Hermione turned away from Harry picking her son up on the steps, "Nathan honey your going to go on a little trip to grandpa and grandmas"

After they'd disappeared once again up the stairs Ron seemed to have finally got out of his state of shock, "I'm confused...really I am. Starting with...where were you? And why the suddenly attitude change?"

"It's a long story but somehow...somehow I ended up at Malfoy's house", Harry explained.

"Draco wrote your dad", Sirius added the parts he didn't think Harry knew.

"Well I'll be...Malfoy who would've thought I was right...", Ron smiled to himself, "I told you Hermione"

"What?", Harry stared oddly at Ron as if he had said something in a completely different language.

"Never mind", Ron muttered taking a step toward Harry, "So your sure about this? This time your ready?"

"I'm positive", Harry said with a huge grin of his face, "now are we done with this emotional stuff? It makes me hungry"

"Really Harry I swear this is the last time were going to do this. If you walk away you'll need to find a new teacher", Ron laid out the rules to Harry later that afternoon. The two were once again out in the backyard each with a broomstick in their hands.

"You aren't going to have to worry about that", Harry said trying his best to be brave, "I think"

"Really though when you get up their don't look down. You'll be fine until you look down", Ron explained to Harry as the two mounted their brooms.

"Uh you go first", Harry said anxiously.

"Nice try Potter", Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm not taking off until you do"

"Okay, okay just give me a minute", Harry took several breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Think of something pleasant when you take off. Something that'll take your mind off your fear", Ron suggested to Harry who was starting to look a little unsteady on his feet.

"Now or never I guess", Harry frowned closing his eyes ready to take off.

"WAIT", Ron yelled scaring Harry half to death, "You can't fly with your eyes closed"

"Oh...right", Harry blushed, "is their another alternate?"

"You can do this Harry. I believe in you", Ron gave Harry a reassuring look.

"You're right...I can do this", Harry began repeating to himself out loud. Finally to Ron's amazement Harry had kicked off the ground. Quickly he too did the same flying next to Harry.

"You did it!", he glanced over at Harry who had a death grip on his broom, "You're in the air!"

"I am aren't I?", Harry took his eyes off flying for a second to look at Ron.

"Harry look out!", Ron laughed watching Harry swerve away from a tree he'd almost collided with, "Really keep your eyes on the road!"

Taking in a breath of the fresh air, Harry found himself able to put a looser grip on the boom. He almost was starting to feel comfortable.

"Well would you look at that!", he heard Hermione's voice from the ground, "You're doing it Harry! You're flying!"

"Ready to land?", Ron's voice rang through his head next. But his smile faded as he looked over at Harry who looked as if he were in pain, "Harry? Are you alright?"

When Harry didn't answer Ron flew next to him, "Harry didn't you hear me?"

"Ron! Do something!", he heard Hermione scream, "He looked like he's going to fall off!"

Ron took a second look at Harry and saw the same thing. Instinctively, he flew as close to Harry's broom as he could without knocking him off, "Harry climb on"

"Ron...it's my scar...it's never burned like this before", Harry looked as if tears of pain were flowing down his face.

"Harry climb on please....", Ron felt as if it wasn't him talking anymore.

"I feel like...", Harry said sounding woozy, "I feel like..."

Harry never finished his sentence however. Darkness had surrounded his mind, and his body had gone limp. Hermione's scream had been heard from below, as Ron flew under a falling Harry and caught him. Hermione had caught Harry's broom when it hit the ground, she seemed shocked not to have seen Harry come with it.

Ron's broom came into sight next. And relief spread around her as she noticed Harry was on it. 

"It's his scar", Ron muttered setting Harry on the ground.

"No...but...but it can't be", Hermione gasped.

"Go get Sirius or Remus", Ron instructed to Hermione.

"But...", Hermione began.

"Hermione! Just do as I say", Ron snapped beginning to tap Harry on the shoulder, "Harry...wake up Harry...please"

Hermione ran inside the house as fast as her legs could take her. Out of breath she could barely speak when she found Sirius and Remus sitting together at the kitchen table.

"How's the flying lesson going?", Remus asked hearing Hermione enter the room.

"It's Harry...", Hermione said between breaths, "Something's happened...Ron said something about his scar"

Sirius froze unable to speak but finally following Remus' lead of running outside, "Where are they?"

"Right there", Hermione pointed at Harry and Ron, "Hurry!"

"Ron...what's going on?", Sirius asked kneeling down beside him and Harry.

"We were flying and everything...everything was going great. But then...but then he just sort of froze. He passed out on his broom...caught him in the air and brought him down. He hasn't waken up yet", Ron looked from Sirius to Remus to Hermione.

"Enervate", Remus muttered pointing his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes did slowly open but their was an unknown horror showing through his eyes.

Harry tried to sit up but Sirius pushed him back and held him firmly down, "Harry don't try an sit up"

"But...but...I had a nightmare...a vision", Harry put his hand on top of his scar, "Hogwarts...Voldemort's going to attack tonight"

Author's Note: Okay to start things off I am really really sorry how long this took to get out. And I know it wasn't that long either but...I wanted to get something out to you. Incase your evil and you don't read my story "Pathways" , you wouldn't noticed the message saying my laptop crashed. (See the message for further details) So that indeed has slowed down updates. On with the thank-yours! Oh and since I'm so far behind, I'm only writing messages to people from chapter eleven unless I happen to notice you.

Amy: Short and sweet that's kinda like this one. Well except the ending of course.

Prongz: I suddenly feel so guilty that I didn't....but there's been alot going on. 

Alla: Okay! I always try!

Sons: Sure I can add you to the list...which reminds me of something. Thanks!

Mija: Yep hopefully!

Summerson: Draco will be back. You can bet on that!

Hyper Princess: Yes I will email you when I update this. And I love that line too!

Pathetic Invader: In your dreams!

Hippy Flower (Voldies Kid)- Your wish is my command!

Nicky: I agree with you about Ron and Sirius. And about my other two stories yeah I decided to drop them because of lack of interest.

So as sons reminded me. I lost my list of people on the list where I email you when I update. So if you want to still receive the notification when I update, your going to have to resubmit your email address in with your review today.

Thanks and as always my final message stands: Read, take a moment to enjoy, and review!


	13. RunawayNathan?

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Runaway….Nathan?

When Harry woke up only a hour later, he felt as if someone had thrown a brick at his head. Opening his eyes he noticed he was no longer outside, but lying in a bed. Then it hit him. And he remembered what had happened before he passed out again.

Jumping out of the bed Harry raced downstairs, "Ron? Hermione? Sirius?"

"Harry!", came a voice from behind him, "what are you doing down here…you should be upstairs resting"

"Hermione…we have to get to Hogwarts. We just have to", Harry said with panic in his voice.

"You couldn't take on the first year student right now Harry. There is no way I'm letting you go there, even if it is nothing", Hermione grabbed for Harry's wrist, "now come on upstairs"

Pulling back Harry stared at her, "Hermione don't you get it? Whenever I have a dream they usually turn into reality. He's coming to Hogwarts, tonight"

"We did take you serious", Hermione stared into Harry's determined eyes, "Hogwarts is being evacuated as we speak. They just started…it should only take a few hours"

"Hours!", Harry jumped up, "Wait a minute what time is it?"

"Quarter after eight", Hermione glanced down at her watch, "Harry is there something else from the dream….you've to tell me if there is"

Shutting his eyes for a moment Harry tried to replay it through his mind, "Nine o'clock Hermione….they're never going to get everyone out in time. We've got to go warn them…"

"No!", Hermione took Harry by surprise, "I will go but you will stay here"

"Don't be stupid I'm going with you", Harry grabbed his jacket from the couch where it was laying, "Now come on we're wasting time!"

"I'm under strict orders to make sure you stay here Harry….and I am going to do that", Hermione shut her eyes in thought, "Harry I'm really really sorry about this"

"What are you talking about?", Harry looked up in shock as he saw Hermione had her wand outstretched pointing at him, "Hermione!"

"Petrificus totalus", Hermione softly muttered watching in horror as the spell hit Harry. Immediately she saw him fall to the ground as she tried to reassure herself, "You had to do it…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What if it's true….what are we going to do? Harry's nowhere ready to take Voldemort on…he nearly died just because of the pain in his scar", Sirius glanced around at the men sitting around him.

"Right now", Dumbledore began, "we worry about getting the students out"

"What if it's a false alarm? We'll be the laughing stock of the wizardry world", Severus Snape added.

"I've feared this would happen for a long time and Harry…Harry's dreams have always been somewhat warning signs we never took seriously. Do you want to be responsible for not taking it seriously?", Dumbledore looked across the table at Snape.

"Of course not", Snape replied.

Suddenly their attention turned across the room to the door. Where Hermione stood a panic stricken look upon her face as she tried to catch her breath, "Harry…he remembered something else"

"What is it Hermione?", Ron rushed over to her side.

"Nine o'clock", Hermione said in a half whisper voice.

"What time is it now?", Ron asked her gently.

Looking down at her watch Hermione replied, "Eight thirty, we have exactly a half hour"

"Wait a minute", Sirius looked over at Hermione and Ron, "Hermione if you're here….then where's Harry?"

"At home", Hermione explained.

"Alone?", Ron looked over at her with horror.

"Well…yes", Hermione suddenly felt stupid.

"Dammit Hermione how could you be so stupid", Ron muttered, "Come on Sirius let's go make sure he's still there"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did Hermione really do that? Harry laughed to himself rubbing his head. Finally he'd been able to stand up and knew exactly where he needed to be. He just had no clue as to how to get here.

Startled he jumped up when he heard a knock on the door. Cautiously he walked over and slowly opened the door. He was relived when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Is uh…is everything alright?", Harry looked over her curiously as she slipped into the house.

"Oh Harry it's Nathan…he was in the kitchen baking with me and the next minute he was gone. I can't find him anywhere!", Mrs. Weasley said in a panic stricken voice.

For a moment Harry had to pause to remember who Nathan was then it hit him, "Hermione and Ron…there not here"

"We've got to find him before they find out", Mrs. Weasley's eyes began searching the house, "I thought he might've come here"

"Here you stay here and er…make yourself at home. I'll go look for him", Harry explained, "I'll be back soon"

"Please find him Harry…", Mrs. Weasley babbled on watching Harry walk out of the house.

"Okay", Harry muttered to himself, "Where exactly am I going to look…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You lost my son…", Ron said frantically after Sirius, Remus, and him had arrived back at Sirius' house.

"One minute he was there playing and the next he was just….he disappeared Ron!", Mrs. Weasley pulled her youngest son into a hug.

"Great so now Harry and Nathan are missing?", Remus rolled his eyes, "this is turning out to be an interesting day"

"You didn't have to come", Ron glared at Remus not enjoying the remark he'd just made.

"Ron get a hold of yourself", Sirius jumped between the two men, "we'll fine them both we will…"

"What was he thinking anyway? He'd never know where to begin to look!", Ron cursed growing angrier by the second.

"It's my fault", Mrs. Weasley said tiredly, "I was just in such a panic…what was I thinking…I made him go out there"

"Mum you should get home. I'll send Hermione over", Ron explained to his mum trying to calm her down.

"He's right it's not going to do any good for us to all jump at each other", Sirius agreed trying his hardest not to show the fear he was filling deep down inside.

"Come on let's go. We haven't a moment to spare", Remus motioned for the two men to follow him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I thought we were past this Potter", Draco Malfoy laughed seeing Harry Potter walking toward him down the street.

"Draco", Harry mouthed out loud, "No…I'm not running away. Ron's son…Nathan's run off somewhere"

"So your rubbing off on him are you?", Draco joked staring at Harry who seemed to have a lost look on his face, "You haven't a clue where to look do you?"

"Not exactly…I mean I really hardly know the kid to start. And Ron and everyone's at Hogwarts so.."

"Hogwarts? Why what's up?", Draco looked up at Harry.

"You don't even wanna know…but I'll have to explain later. It's imperative that we find Nathan before…", Harry trailed on.

"Before what?", Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Look there's some freaky shit going on right now…Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts tonight", Harry took a deep breath after saying.

"Then what the hell are you doing strutting around town by yourself? Dam Potter…we've gotta get you out of here", Draco grabbing onto Harry's wrist.

"Hold it…I told Mrs. Weasley I'd find her grandson and I will do that", Harry said pulling away from Draco.

"Look leave it to people who know a little more than how to levitate a feather…someone will find him. You know kids they'll turn up eventually. I mean you did didn't you?", Draco laughed at the expression Harry had on his face upon hearing this.

"I'm not a kid Malfoy", Harry snapped taking a moment to glare at his old enemy.

"No your not. Your right about that. And Sirius and everyone really do treat you like you are one. But five years ago you were", Draco replied.

"Do we really have to start with this crap again? I have my reasons and…wait a minute this really isn't your business to start!", Harry exclaimed jumping a step away from Draco.

"Come on were leaving. Your not safe here", Draco ignored Harry.

"Where are we going?", Harry asked puzzled.

"Were going to Sirius' house and I'm not going to hear a word out of your mouth until we get there", Draco commanded.

"And who are you to boss me around?", Harry suddenly felt as if he were a child and Draco were the parent. 

"I'm someone who's got a wand and can beat the hell out of you", Draco grinned at Harry.

"Yeah well I…"

"I'm just kidding Potter! Calm down…", Draco bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"You are? So then I'm allowed to talk and you're not going to send the death curse after me?", Harry glanced at Draco curiously.

"Oh no I'm still serious about you keeping your mouth shut", Draco nodded at Harry fishing for something in his pocket.

"But you said…are you trying to confuse me into something? Because…."

"Would you just shut up!", Draco finally snapped, "Your starting to annoy me"

"You know what I've got such a headache from talking to you…I can't even think anymore. So if were going then let's go", Harry pushed his hand through his black hair.

"So then it worked", Draco muttered grinning like mad.

"What worked?", Harry asked curiously.

"I finally got you to shut up"

Author's Note: Thanks for all my reviews! I really got a lot more than expected! So here goes:

Nicky: It looks that way doesn't it? And did you seriously enjoy them? Because…I myself hated them. But they were my first and you've gotta start with something!

Katerina*Elise: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much! Every time I hear someone say that I feels even better…and every time I wonder if I'll ever be told it again. So far so good!

Forever-long-gone: Well I hate anchovies so…guess I'm forced to continue! 

Malena: *Stares at Malena's review in awe* Well I guess that explains everything on this side of the road!

Summersun: Yeah I'm real sorry the updates were kinda nothing for a while…but I'm back on my feet again.

Sons: Nope not quite yet. That would really be jumping into things and with this fick that's the opposite of my goal. You see most of the time I get so excited and I rush into things. This time that's not going to happen. At least if my fingers can help it….

Amy: Yeah I know I just keep throwing rocks in his road don't I? I'm so evil…but what kind of a Harry Potter story doesn't have Harry in danger ever ten lines? 

Hedwig: You know I always hated Draco until I read my friend Pathetic Invaders stories, along with someone that she'd recommended to me which I can't remember the author of right now. And like I keep telling everyone things have happened in the past five years. Things Harry doesn't know about yet. Things that have to do with Draco Malfoy. 

Pathetic Invader: Hey it's my partner in crime! If I'm the little convict does that make you the older more intelligent convict? *Thinks about this for a second* Hey wait a minute that's not fair! And what's it with you and Harry croaking? I'm not going to make Harry croak! At least…not just yet. Ha made ya think!

Whoa…I wrote a lot to some of you people. Guess I'm in a talkative…err rather typeative mood today. I'm really starting to get into this story which is good news for you guys, the readers. I've actually be proud of the turnaround I've made because for a while there nothing was happening. But thank you so much for sticking with me through my writer's block. It'll be worth it. I promise!

AngelDusterBuster  
AIM Name: WinnergreenQueen  
Email Addy: WinnergreenQueen@excel.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html 


	14. Rotten Post

Can't Stay Away  
  
  
  
  
By: AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Five years after he disappeared, Harry is discovered. How will he react when he is pulled back into the magic community after all these years?   
  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Abandoned Hero in case your choosing not to read that first I'll give you a quick summary:  
  
  
Harry's seventh year starts with Voldemort being dead. He soon discoveries Voldemort isn't dead and can't handle things. On the day of his graduation he disappears.  
  
  
  
  
Now that is a really really quick summary of an eleven chapter story. There is much more to the story but those are the main things you need to know to read this one. I still advise reading it first...but it's your choice!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Rotten Post  


"Well are you coming?", Draco looked over at Harry who appeared to be reluctant on going into his godfather's house, "Harry…earth to Harry"

"Sorry it's just…well how can I go in there and face them?", Harry looked up at Draco.

"You mean since you didn't find Nathan?", Draco rolled his eyes laughing, "Typical you"

"Malfoy this is Ron and Hermione's son were talking about! It isn't some…some lost book which doesn't matter if we find!"

"What do you think they'll disown you because you didn't find him? Honestly Potter haven't you learned anything lately?", Draco shook his head at Harry, "now come on"

Reluctantly Harry followed slowly behind Draco. When Ron answered the door he saw Draco tensed up a lot more than he had been moments before.

"So you found him", Ron pointed over in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, I did", Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I seem to be the only one good at that these days"

"Excuse me but do you have to talk about me like I'm not here?", Harry snapped making his way up to the door where Ron and Draco were staring at each other.

"Harry!", came another voice, "Thank goodness Draco found you"

"Sirius", Harry rolled his eyes, "you know I can take care of myself I'm not ten or something"

"Ron, Hermione just got here", Sirius looked over at Ron sympathy in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ron stepped away from Draco and went back inside the house in search of Hermione.

"Come on both of you inside", Sirius instructed to Draco and Harry.

Taking a step back Draco replied, "No that's okay I should probably go"

"Nonsense", Sirius pulled Draco inside, "You found our Harry here twice. I'd say your as welcome as anyone in this house"

"Are you sure Weasley's going to like that?", Draco changed his glance from the ground to Sirius.

"It's not Ron's house now is it?", Sirius smiled at Draco, "Come on kid"

Still a bit hesitant Draco disappeared into the house. Leaving an odd silence between Sirius and Harry.

"I really don't know what you were thinking Harry", Sirius said roughly grasping Harry's attention, "Do you not understand what's going on right now? Your in the most danger out of everyone. And your also the only one not prepared to defend yourself"

"I don't need a lecture Sirius", Harry glared at his godfather, "If you don't want me here I'll leave. Just say the word"

"That's not what I mean Harry! You never listen do you?", Sirius rubbed his head, "What am I going to have to hire a baby sitter for you?"

Looking over at Sirius with discos Harry snapped back, "I do not need a baby sitter. What I need is for you to stop worrying about me for five minutes Sirius. Nathan's missing and I…I get the feeling you don't even care. The only person you ever worry about it me, and believe it or not Sirius I can take care of myself. I've done it all my life"

"And look where it got you Harry. Running away from home", Sirius said hesitantly.

Shocked that Sirius had brought that up again Harry grew furious, "Okay so I've made mistakes but…being away was something I needed. I needed to get away from this! This right here is exactly why I left. And once this is all over I intend to go back to my normal life"

"You will do no such thing", Sirius pounced on the topic, "Not if I have the last word in it"

"Ugh! How old do you think I am? I hit the adult age years ago Sirius. If you wanted to be around for the years you could boss me around you missed them. I'll always have the Dursley's in my memory for those years"

"Are you blaming me for not being there? Haven't I always tried my hardest to be there for you Harry?", Sirius looked up when he heard another person had approached them.

"Hermione…are you alright?", Harry looked over at his best friend.

"These came for you Harry", Hermione finally found her voice, "Harry please don't go looking for him. I can't loose both of you. I can't"

Running to Hermione's side Harry pulled her into a hug, "Hermione I'm not going anywhere I'm not. And I know what your thinking. This is not your fault. And we'll find him"

After the two had separated Harry turned to the two letters that had come for him, "Who are they from Harry?"

Turning pale Harry looked up at Sirius, "It's my private mail and I don't have to share it with you"

"Harry…whatever you got there. It obviously upset you", Hermione spoke up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder.

Flinching away Harry fled inside the house leaving Hermione and Sirius to wonder.

"What do you think would upset him so much in the mail?", Hermione looked over at Sirius.

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't know"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Potter are you alright?" , Draco looked over at Harry who was seated on his bed staring at a slab of parchment.

When Harry didn't answer Draco walked over and took Harry by surprise when he grabbing one of the letters from him, "What has got you so…Harry what is this?"

"Don't tell Sirius…please don't tell Sirius", Harry begged grabbing the other letter before Draco could snatch it from him.

"What is this Harry?", Draco sat down on the bed next to a panic stricken Harry.

"I found out where my grandparents lived. I know I was supposed to move on and forget about them but….but I just couldn't. So I found out and I send them a letter. This is the response", Harry replied tearfully.

"Harry you don't believe this crap do you?", Draco looked down at the letter again, "This…you know this doesn't describe you. Don't you?"

"It's all coming back and I'm scared", Harry sudden started up, "all the reasons and feelings from five years ago….there all flooding back through my head"

"I'm not the one to talk to talk about this with Harry….should I get Ron? Or Hermione?", Draco suggested not knowing what else to say.

Shaking his head Harry replied, "They wouldn't understand. The only thing anyone cares about is keeping a hold on me. A tight grip so they always know where I am at every minute of the day. I can't live like that…I just can't. I need to live my life the way I want to"

"I think I'll go get Ron…", Draco muttered softly.

"He's got enough on his mind", Harry sighed.

"So what! If these people care so much about you then they should be here for you right now", Draco stood up walked toward the door.

"Draco?", Harry spoke up forcing Draco to turn back, "Why…I mean why do you care?"

"Because Harry I know what your going through. Past events have caused me to rethink my life. Perhaps you should do the same"

"Draco? Harry?", Sirius called down the hallway, "where did you to go?"

"Shut the door", Harry pleaded to Draco, "I can't face him right now"

"He's your godfather…what's so scary?", Draco laughed at Harry.

"He's going to be angry if he finds out about this letter Draco. It has to be our secret"

"Only if you tell me what's on the other letter", Draco shut the door knowing what Harry would say.

Taking a second glance at the letter he'd hidden underneath a pillow, Harry carefully handed over the letter.

Quickly skimming the letter Draco looked over at Harry in awe. It was no wonder he was so upset, "Shit Harry….were you going to tell anyone about this?"

"Ron and Hermione can't find out…imagine the nightmares it would cause them", Harry said taking in a deep breath of air.

"They deserve to know", Draco skimmed over the note on more time.

"I have to go you know", Harry looked up at Draco.

Seeing the horror in Harry's eyes Draco gasped, "Don't be crazy…we'll figure something else out"

"No…no I have to do this. I'm not going to let myself ruin anyone else's life", Harry said with determination.

"You're not thinking clearly are you? This is Voldemort were talking about…do you honestly think he's just going to go through this the trade. And how do you expect to face him! Face reality…you can't do this on your own this time", Draco replied, "And who says this kids even going to be alive when we get there?"

"He's using Nathan as bait to get to me", Harry shut his eyes deep in thought, "He knows my weakness Draco"

"Weakness?", Draco blurted out loud, "Every god dam sane person in the world has that same weakness Harry. I wouldn't even call it a weakness"

"Well he obviously doesn't know I'm powerless or he'd have given up on me", Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok this asshole may be just that but….he's not stupid. You're not powerless Harry, and in time you would regain your full capabilities. He's just striking you while your weak…which if I might add that's pretty pathetic", Draco joked.

Half a smile appearing on Harry's face he replied, "So…are you going to help me?"

"Would I miss the opportunity to outshine the great Harry Potter?", Draco tried to lighten the mood.

Laughing Harry added, "Excuse me…but outshine?"

"Care for me to repeat myself?", Draco raised an eyebrow holding an arm out to Harry, "Now come on we need to show this to Sirius"

"Um…", Harry said oddly, "your not going to…I mean…"

"I'm not going to tell Sirius about you writing your grandparents", Draco helped Harry out, "That's your own personal business"

"Thanks Draco", Harry smiled, "You know…you really are okay"

"Your not so bad yourself", Draco nodded.

"And it took us…what twelve years to figure this out?", Harry burst out laughing.

"Hey give us a little credit…five of those years we weren't exactly keeping contact with each other!", Draco held up the piece of parchment, "now are you ready for this because…your right about Ron and Hermione's reaction"

Taking a deep breath Harry looked up at Draco and said, "As ready as I'll ever be"

"And you know about your grandparents Harry…there pretty blind if they after all these years still blame you. And someday they'll regret not getting to know their grandson", Draco tried to lock eye contact with Harry.

"Thanks", Harry bit his lip, "I needed that"

Author's Note: Okay this might not be as long as I make most chapters but I wanted to give you something before I leave tomorrow. So think of it as something rather then nothing.

Malena: I posted as soon as I could! I'm glad you like my story…because it's quite an honor that you do. I absolutely love your work! But by now I've gotten over the shock that you read my stuff!

Hyper Princess: After this chapter my emails about updates will start up again. I'm really just surprised I actually got this up. I haven't even begun to pack yet…

FleneBean: Like I told Hyper Princess I'll be happy to email you about updates starting next chapter. Seriously I haven't started packing and we leave tomorrow….

Pathetic Invader: NO! Harry is NOT going to CROAK! Honestly…you'd think you wanted Harry dead…lol. Talk to you about this later Liz!

Well after a seriously low amount of updates….ugh I sure hope I come home to just a million reviews. Tell your friends about me! Ha….seriously please do! I'll talk to you all in a week! When I'm burnt as bright as the sun….

AngelDusterBuster  
AIM Name: WinnergreenQueen  
Email Addy: WinnergreenQueen@excel.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html 


	15. Ending One War at a Time

****

Can't Say Away

__

BY: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Basically I own nothing except a character here and there such as little Nathan. Everything else belongs to a much higher power than little me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Last Time in Can't Stay Away….

Harry and Sirius go at it again. But this time it's worse than ever.

Harry gets two life altering letters.

The one person who used to be Harry's enemy helps him more than anyone.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fifteen: Ending One War at a Time

__

"Oh Hermione…please don't cry it'll be okay we'll get him back", Harry ran to Hermione's side as she began to break down shaking.

"Let go of me!", Hermione screamed shoving Harry harshly.

Staring at Hermione in awe Harry looked over at Ron, "I have a plan"

"You what?", Draco looked over at Harry curiously.

"I'll do it…the switch I mean. I'll hand myself over and then you'll have him back", Harry choked out his shoulders tensing up.

"Would you just shut up about that lame plan already?", Draco glared at Harry pulling him to the side, "Yes their upset…and what parents wouldn't be but…god Harry for once put yourself first"

"We would never ask you to do that Harry", Ron broke the whispers that had teleported between Draco and Harry.

Stepping away from Draco Harry looked over at Ron, "You've both done so much for me, risked your lives so many times. It's my turn to help you"

The room remained very quiet for a moment until they heard a door slam open. Each person in the room jumped up as the door slammed shut then back open again.

"Calm down Sirius how was he to know?", Remus Lupin's voice was heard, "This is obviously just a distraction you know. I don't know how but…oh hello everyone didn't expect you to all be here yet…"

"What's going on?", Harry looked from Remus to Sirius hope in his eyes.

"Talk about a false alarm", Sirius rubbed his eyes, "Harry are you sure it was Hogwarts?"

"I only know of one big castle", Harry shrugged his shoulders, "What happened oh wait…spare me I can't handle the news"

"Well we evacuated Hogwarts an all for no reason", Sirius looked around the room, "Hours later and nothings happened"

"Did they let everyone back in?", Draco asked Sirius quietly.

"No Dumbledore's going to wait until tomorrow just as a safety precaution", Sirius sat down taking a deep breath, "What a day…"

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what everyone wants to hear?", Harry suddenly burst out loud, "Now won't you just let me make things right?"

"Harry don't", Draco elbowed Harry making him groan, "not now"

"What's going on with you two?", Sirius suddenly drew his attention to Harry and Draco.

"Nothing", Harry said oddly, "Why would something be going on?"

"Perhaps because whenever your hiding something you have that look on your face", Sirius said half angrily, "So like I said does everyone here know something I don't?"

"If your not going to come out with it I am", Ron jumped up from the corner of the room, "because believe it or not your ideas suck Harry. There is absolutely no way that we are going to let you just give up. After all people have done to keep you safe all these years. There is no way"

Still unaware of what was going on Sirius once again found himself asking, "What is going on! Honestly…Draco…Ron someone what is going on?"

Hermione who had been sobbing off in the corner turned her attention to Sirius, "I'll tell you what's going on. My baby is in the hands of the devil because of him!"

Sirius looked over at who she was pointing at and found Harry, "What are you talking about? Nathan did something happen to Nathan?"

Draco decided to help out, "Nathan went missing not that long ago. Then Harry got a letter"

"A letter you say?", Remus spoke before Sirius could. 

"Harry show them the letter", Draco looked over at Harry who'd been appearing to grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I'll handle this on my own", Harry glared at Draco, "I don't need **_his _**help"

"This isn't time to be stupid Harry!", Draco shook him lightly, "Put behind you whatever crap you and Sirius have going on aside for just five minutes. Now give me the letter"

"Give it to him Harry", Ron said stepping forward toward the two.

"Look Harry I know your angry with me right now…and I can handle that but this is important", Sirius looked over at his godson, "Do the right thing"

Finally Harry appeared to have given up. He handed the letter off of to Draco. Then he proceeded to walk outside. And of course he'd been closely followed.

"I'm not going anywhere", Harry grumbled, "Can't I just have a few minutes alone?"

"Certainly. I just found myself needing to get out of there as well. Mind that much if I join you?", Remus said with no intentions of leaving.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice now a days do I?", Harry shrugged.

"Sirius…he's not normally like this you know", Remus took a seat on the steps next to Harry, "He's just frustrated. He wants to help you but you keep pushing him away. You keep pushing everyone away Harry"

"Everyone just follows me around like I'm a walking time bomb. I'm not going anywhere. I've told you all that but…none of you will believe me. I can't even go sit outside without someone coming to make sure I'm still here", Harry put his hands in his head, "Why can't you just trust me?"

Putting his arm around Harry's shoulders for comfort Remus spoke again, "Give it time. You just have to gain their trust back. You have to understand what you did to us. It's hard to just go on and act as if nothings happened"

"I know it is but…", Harry suddenly laughed, "you know I thought things would be fixed if I eliminated myself from this world. I really did…I sure was stupid"

"Harry you were seventeen. You were scared. We were pushing you to fast and you didn't know what to do about it. I just wish…wish that you would've come and talked to someone before you made such a life altering decision" 

"Well I was scared then and I'm even more freaked out now", Harry sighed, "At least then I had magic to make things a little better. Now I've gone and lost it all. I was just so determined that I was never coming back. You know? I just wanted to strip myself of it all"

"And you did a very good job of that!", Remus joked smiling at Harry, "Oh come on…your going to come out of this slump your in. You are"

"Ever heard of a five year slump?", Harry joked finding himself laughing.

Grinning Remus held a hand out, "Ready to go back in?"

"Nope", Harry sighed, "you can though"

Staring at Harry for a moment Remus said, "Okay okay…so I thought that was what was bothering you. There's obviously more. Spill"

"You'd tell Sirius", Harry muttered softly.

"I don't tell him everything Harry. Just like you don't tell Ron everything", Remus added.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Just forget it"

"Okay…well if you change your mind I'll be around until tomorrow", Remus stood up still looking down upon Harry.

"Where are you going?", Harry suddenly found himself asking.

"Back to Hogwarts…I figured you'd guessed that", Remus started to open the door.

"Have you ever done something you know you shouldn't have and then regretted it?", Harry asked hearing Remus freeze behind him.

"Well yeah…I think everyone makes a stupid decision every now and then. Were entitled to it don't you think?", Remus asked.

Harry remained silent for a moment, "I found out where they lived. I wrote them"

"What? Who…oh…", Remus gasped, "and I suppose you go at response recently then?"

Harry nodded and Remus took a deep breath, "Harry…whatever they said I'm sorry for it. And it wasn't true"

"Did you know them then?", Harry looked over at Remus.

Remus nodded, "I'd been over at Lily's house a few times. James always dragged us along. Lily's parents really didn't think much of him…in fact oddly they always told her she should be going out with Pettigrew. They're worse then the Dursleys, and as hard as it is to believe…well you were better off living the way you did those seventeen years Harry"

"I just don't see how after all these years…how can they hate me so much?", Harry started up almost tearfully.

"Hey you know what I think? You're going to hate me for suggesting it but…I think you should talk to Sirius about this. Don't look at me like that Harry…it would help you get over this. Really it would", Remus looked up over his shoulder and saw they weren't the only ones there any longer.

Remus watched as Harry turned white seeing Sirius standing behind the two, "Sirius…how long have you been there for?"

Sirius looked as if for once he had absolutely no clue how to react. Whether he should comfort Harry or be angry confused him greatly.

"Harry I'm…I'm sorry they hurt you again", Sirius found his voice.

"You were…you were there the whole time then?", Harry turned as red as a ripe tomato, "I think I'm going to go now"

"This thing between us…it's gone far enough . I don't want us to be two people who can't stand each other. Were family Harry", Sirius took a small step toward his godson.

"I'll let you two alone", Remus said uncomfortably as he walked back inside the house.

"Thanks", Harry heard Sirius mutter even after the door was shut, "Really I know I said some things I shouldn't have to you. I realize that and I'm sorry. I'm not that best godfather in the world I realize that too. I should've realized that we were pushing you to hard. And I'm sorry if back there I seemed like I was angry because of the whole Hogwarts thing…but it's just…"

"I know you don't trust me yet ", Harry finally started to talk, "What I did isn't exactly something that makes you trust someone."

"I trust you", Sirius suddenly spoke up, "I do with most things. As long as your not by yourself I don't worry. But when your mind wanders…it scares everyone"

Taking a deep breath Harry said, "I'm sorry I've been so disrespectful. And I know you didn't want me to find out anything about my grandparents. But I just had to know…I felt I couldn't move on until I heard from them myself" 

Sighing Sirius responded, "I completely understand your curiosity. I shouldn't have brushed the whole topic off quite as fast as I did"

"So were okay then?", Harry looked up at his godfather hope filling his eyes.

"Of course we are", Sirius smiled down at Harry, "and I talked to Draco. I'm not letting you do that. Not when I just got you back. You owe me at least five years kid"

'I'll give you what I can", Harry shrugged palely.

"You have an eternity ahead of you. You're still young", Sirius reminded Harry.

"Yeah…", Harry half smiled with only one thing on his mind. **_If I make it through this night._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: 

Hey Everyone!

As we speak I'm sadly spending my last hours in sunny Florida. Expect more frequent updates as I have full intentions of completing this story before I go back to school in September. But we'll see what happens! 

Although I had full intentions of also getting further ahead during my weeks vacationing in Flordia…this is all I managed to get typed up. I'm truly sorry that I was so lazy! 

Oh and please please please always remember to review. Because every review I get is at least enough ammo to get me through half a page of writing. 

Have a great day!

AngelDusterBuster

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coell: Really you think so? Nobody has ever complimented me on that… Thanks! 

Adam: Favorite? Are you serious? Geeze I go away to Flordia thinking nobody reads this thing and I come back and find out people actually do! What a wonderful surprise. Thanks for all the compliments I always look forward to reading your reviews.

Bookworm2000: I believe you! Do people really call you bookworm? Well thanks!

Hyper Princess: Yeah I'm sorry it was a longer wait for this chapter. I thought I'd have internet access last week but it turns out I didn't. But I did get this done while I was done there!

Pathetic Invader: No Liz, it is not going to be a slash! 

Ok I think I got them all but…I really can't remember where I left off. So please forgive me if I missed you. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Contact Me:

*Email: **WinnergreenQueen@excel.net******

**AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or WinnergreenQueen

***Webpage Address: http://www.geocities.com/angeldusterbuster/FFDriveway.html

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	16. Back At Draco's House

****

Can't Say Away

__

BY: AngelDusterBuster

****

Disclaimer: Basically I own nothing except a character here and there such as little Nathan. Everything else belongs to a much higher power than little me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Sixteen: Back At Draco's

Late that evening Harry was shaken awake by Draco, "Harry get up"

"Ugh…", Harry groaned. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, "What time is it?"

"Late", was all Draco muttered, "Sirius doesn't think it's safe for you here. We have to go back to my place"

"What? Where is everyone?", Harry rubbed his eyes quickly awakening.

"Just get up", Draco said more forcefully this time.

"Draco", Harry quickly climbed out of bed, "Draco what is going on?"

"We have to get you out of here", Draco grabbed Harry's arm pulling him from behind, "We'll talk when we get to my house. I'm going to apparate so just hang on okay?"

Harry nodded, "If only I still knew how to apparate…"

"Dammit Potter this isn't time for sulking", Draco snapped, "ready? One…two…"

The familiar eerie feeling came across Harry. He remembered it from years ago when he'd first learned to apparate. But it still made him sick to his stomach when he hit the ground.

"Oh em…sorry about that", Draco hid his laugh as Harry landed on the floor.

"Ha Ha", Harry mocked Draco as he stood up, "now what is going on?"

"I'm sticking to my word and telling you absolutely nothing", Draco laughed at the shock on Harry's face.

"You're having so much fun with this Malfoy", Harry rubbed his elbow, "And your apparating skills suck"

"You can go back to bed if you want…I believe you remember the way?", Draco questioned.

"Like I'm going to sleep", Harry snapped hoping Draco would catch on.

"I'm not telling you", Draco shook his head, "The situation is under control"

"Situation? You mean that Hermione thinks I'm the reason her only son is most likely dead?", Harry spoke up, "That situation?"

"She doesn't really think that", Draco steered around the question.

"Answer the question", Harry stepped toward Draco, "I'm not going to shut up until you do"

"Yes Harry that is the situation!", Draco through his hands in the air with frustration, "you're as annoying as an elephant with five feet"

"Elephants don't have five feet", Harry replied childishly.

"I see you've only been to muggle zoos", Draco laughed.

"Where's Sirius then?", Harry ignored Draco's stupidity.

"Helping Remus and Ron….wait a minute", Draco cursed at himself, "Stop doing that!"

"I'm going to find them", Harry raced toward the door.

"HARRY", Draco once again grabbed for his arm, "What exactly are you going to do huh? Throw a few punches? Lot of good that'll do you. Face it Potter right now you're useless. I don't mean to be cruel but there is absolutely nothing you can do"

Taken aback Harry grew quiet. Finally walking past Draco he made his way upstairs.

"Oh come on…what else was I supposed to do? Let you go and get yourself killed?", Draco shouted as he followed Harry up the stairs.

"Just leave me okay?", Harry muttered softy.

"You aren't worthless Harry…I didn't mean it that way. I just meant--"

"Just stop okay? I'm fine", Harry kept walking till he reached the same room he'd stayed in last time, "I'm going back to bed"

Both stared at each other for a moment before something interrupted their thoughts, "DRACO?"

"Oh shit…", Draco shut his eyes briefly formulating a plan, "Potter get in the closet"

"What?", Harry gave Draco a glance wondering how sane he really was.

"If you value your life get in the closet", Draco whispered, "I have to go get rid of someone"

Rushing down the stairs Draco's worst nightmare was confirmed.

"What do you want Goyle?", Draco stared at the boy who had once been his friend. One of his only friends.

"Any idea where Potter's hiding?", Goyle struck up conversation, "From what I've heard you've been spending sometime with him lately"

"Me?", Draco laughed, "Spending time with Harry Potter?"

"I believe that's what I said", Goyle reached inside his pocket, "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to find him myself"

"And why would I be hiding Potter in my house?", Draco blocked Goyle's way.

"For the same insane reason you've been hanging out at Black's house", Goyle pulled out his wand, "so you either bring me Potter or I'll find him and them I'll kill you both"

Draco remained silent for a moment before responding, "He's at Black's house"

"Really?", Goyle responded, "then you won't mind if I look around"

"Yes I do mind", Draco burst out, "My parents are dead because of Potter! There isn't a chance in hell that I'd befriend him!"

"You're right Draco…I'm sorry", Goyle pushed his wand back in his pocket, "But if I were you…I'd stop hanging out at Black's house. I don't care if he's some sort of father figure for you. People are going to start to think things about you"

"Let them think what they want", Draco snapped, "Thanks for stopping by"

Looking satisfied Goyle opened the door, "Just remember what I said"

Relieved at how stupid the man could be Draco took a deep breath after the door finally closed. Harry was sitting at the top of the stairs.

"You can go back to bed now", Draco spoke plainly.

His voice shaking Harry spoke, "You're parents…they died because of me?"

"It's not important", Draco shook his head, "Now I just saved your ass so do I say and get some rest"

Harry remained where he was.

"You really want to know?", Draco stared at Harry.

Harry nodded.

"After you disappeared things went downhill. You may have thought problems would disappear but they worsened. Attacks everywhere….dam Harry you're lucky the people who love you are smart. My father wasn't. His mission was as it had been since I can remember…to capture you. For Voldemort", Draco kept his eyes on Harry, "Graduation Day he was supposed to make his move. So when you disappeared…my father was killed"

"And your mom?", Harry found his voice.

"For some reason she loved him", Draco shrugged, "Instead of sticking around for me…she killed herself. Your godfather took me under his wing after that. I needed a father…and he was missing his godson"

Taking in the information that had been hidden from him Harry leaned against the wall.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you", Draco sighed heavily, "I knew it would hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do"

"Why don't you hate me?", Harry shifted uneasily.

"Because you're Sirius' godson. Without you he'd probably do the same as my mother. I won't let that happen", Draco stared walking up the stairs, "You've been hit with so much since you came back…I really didn't want to put this on you as well"

Harry shook his head, "I asked"

"But you had no idea what you were asking", Draco reminded him.

"I'm sorry", Harry was unable to look at Draco.

"I'm over it", Draco shrugged, "Come on Harry…if I'm not letting it bother me then you shouldn't let it bother you"

"Think maybe I will just go up to bed", Harry bit his lip.

"Me too", Draco nodded, "But your sleeping in the same room as me"

Harry looked up curiously, "What?"

"I'm worried about you. You really have a lot on your shoulders right now. Just like before you ran five years ago", Draco put a hand out, "Sirius and them…they'll have Nathan by tomorrow. I just know it. And then everything with get back to normal again"

"Normal?", Harry shook his head, "Nothing's ever going to be the same again"

"Probably not…but things will get better. So don't give up", Draco kept his hand out, "Come on Harry"

Finally accepting Harry let Draco help him up, "I've really messed everything up haven't I?"

Draco shook his head, "No I wouldn't think of it that way. More like made people aware of the fact that you're human. You can't do everything and they needed to learn that"

"But I want too…I mean I didn't know how to live any other way", Harry looked up at Draco, "I was always the hero…I brought it on myself"

Draco shook his head again, "They should've figured it out. I was there during that first year Harry. The first Christmas without Harry. The first birthdays without Harry. They cursed at themselves countless times for not noticing it"

Harry yawned, "I really don't believe you…but maybe you're right. Maybe it all will work out…eventually"

"It will Harry…it will"

************

The next morning Harry awoke with the same empty feeling inside. It felt as if there wasn't one thing in his life that he had under his control any longer. But it was a comfort to see Sirius downstairs talking with Draco.

"Hey Harry", Sirius smiled when he saw Harry, "How are you?"

Harry rubbed his eyes still feeling rather groggy, "Ok"

"Draco told me what happened…you're both really lucky that Draco thought fast", Sirius looked from one boy to another. 

Harry nodded more concerned with other things, "So what happened? Draco wouldn't tell me"

Sirius looked incredibly relieved, "We got him…not a scrap or a scratch"

Harry almost looked surprised, "You…you did?"

Sirius laughed, "You aren't the only one who can save the day Harry. And don't ask the details because you'd have more nightmares then you already have"

"But everyone's okay?", Harry asked nervously.

"Everyone except you", Sirius kept his gaze on Harry.

"Me?", Harry questioned unsure of what Sirius meant.

"I had to tell him about last night Harry", Draco spoke up, "You seemed really upset…and you still don't look yourself"

Harry wasn't sure how to respond.

"We need to talk about a few things…that's all", Sirius assured Harry, "We'll get you back on your feet"

"Sirius I'm---"

"Not fine", Sirius interrupted, "You need to live stress free for a few weeks before you make yourself ill"

Harry knew Sirius was right. But he hated being treated like a child, and that was something Sirius knew. 

"Come on Harry…there's some people waiting for you back at my place", Sirius gave Harry another encouraging smile.

"What about Draco?", Harry finally spoke.

"Hey don't worry about me", Draco shrugged, "I'll be fine"

"But--"

"Harry", Draco spoke roughly, "No"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing Draco soon", Sirius assured Harry before quickly coaxing him out of the house.

"Harry!", Hermione ran from the sidewalk.

"Sirius? Why is everyone here?", Harry asked gently, "I really don't feel like--"

"Be polite Harry. They wanted to see you", Sirius put a hand on his shoulder before pushing him toward Hermione.

"Harry I'm so sorry…I know it wasn't you fault…I was being stupid", Hermione babbled on.

"It's alright", Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, "you're forgiven"

And after exchanging hugs with everyone that had gathered, Harry couldn't help but smile. When he thought back to five year previous he couldn't believe he had ever gotten through everything he had. But there was one thing he had learned through everything. No matter what you do and no matter how you feel you can't stay away from your family. You can't run away from your fears. Because they'll always drag you back to exactly where you belong.

****************

Author's Note:

As you probably figured out this was the final chapter of Can't Stay Away. I always had intentions of dragging this story out a bit…but I've been informed of my lack of update. And this is the sequel to my first story which is something I'd like to finally complete. 

So I decided to just complete the story. But don't worry because I have plenty of other stories going right now! And the sequel to Sooner or Later is just a short leg away. 

Thanks For Your Support Through This Story!

AngelDusterBuster

*******************

Bookworm2000- Sixty-nine really? That's quite a few. What a big word!

Hyper Princess- Florida…has it really been that long since I updated? Hahah…what are you taking about! I want to move to Florida!

Amy- Where in Florida? Um..let me try an remember…southern? Hahah I can't remember the cities name. Thanks for reviewing!

Coell- Oh…ums thanks!

Destiny's Prophet- Hahah even I can honestly say some of my other stories are better! Thanks for reviewing!

Eilee- Ammo ammo! Yay! Thanks for the ammo!

Katydidnt- I apologize really I do! I've just had so much going on…so many other stories! Thanks for waiting though.

CNJ- Lots of reviews…thanks! I'm leaving a short review because I went overboard writing like the longest note back to you yesterday in Anything But Ordinary!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contact Me:

*Email: AngelDusterBuster@msn.com

(Please note my email address has changed since SBY)

*AOL Messenger Screename:AngelDustBuster6 or MissBedHead26

__

If your contacting me using AOL please remember to tell me that you read my stuff on Fanfiction.net. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Until next chapter remember to review this one! The more reviews I get the faster you'll see the next chapter. So why wouldn't you review? Hmm…that sounds pretty good to 


End file.
